The long, deep sleep
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: A few months after "What you leave behind" a discovery is made on the Bajoran moon Derna. Because of this discovery, an old friend returns and influences the lives of many familiar faces.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is__ intended__.__ A number of things were borrowed from the various Star Trek novels that exist. Who wants a detailed list, I will happy to make it for him. _

_**Author's notes:**__ A warning, this story contains some bad language. It takes place a few months after the series finale "What you leave behind." I haven't written something in a very long time, so I hope you enjoy it. I also hoped that I managed to catch the characters voices well. That was the most difficult thing about this fic. There are a few cameos in the fic. Kudo's to those who catch them._

**This story is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine named Laura. She has been an amazing friend to me for many years. This one is for you, Laura. **

The long, deep sleep

By Eva aka Pinkfox

**Prologue**

"Energize." A mellow voice ordered.

With an orange sparkle the sleeping form of the young woman appeared on the table. She murmured and started moving.

"Inject the sedative and fit the equipment for the memory dump."

A hypospray touched her neck and a pair of grey scaly hands started fitting the black equipment on her forehead.

"Proceed."

The lights on the equipment and on the console in the corner started flickering.

"Power up the stasis tube."


	2. The discovery

**Chapter 1****: The discovery **

The wrist light illuminated the dripping wet, pale grey stone of the underground tunnel as a man dressed in a white EV-suit cautiously made his way trough the cramped space. He kept peering at the tricorder in his hand with a confused look in his eyes. "How can there be a power signature down here? No one has ever been here..."

The tunnel widened in a spacious cave after a sudden sharp turn. He shone the light around. First it only illuminated pale grey rock and more rock, but suddenly it caught on some strange equipment. "What is that doing here?" Taking his phaser into his other hand he set about exploring the chamber.

After ten minutes of exploring he found the source of the power signature. It was a coffin-shaped object. It was totally opaque, except for a small, dusty window. With one hand he wiped the dust away.

When he saw the humanoid inside the stasis tube, he immediately signaled: "Riker to Rio Grande. I need a team down here, including medical support."

* * *

The cavern was now crawling with EV-suited Starfleet en Bajoran officers. Some were checking the equipment left behind, two others were setting up pattern enhancers around the stasis unit and Doctor Bashir was running a tricorder over the unit itself.

A new person entered the chamber. "Report."

Bashir looked up from his tricorder readings. "The person in the unit has been here for a couple of years."

"Do we have any idea who it could be?"

"The unit seems to be shielded from most basic scans. I am reading that the person is a female and there are traces of Bajoran and Cardassian DNA present. On the station I will be able to perform a more advanced scan."

"Lieutenant Nog, do we have any idea what kind of technology this is? And what its purpose is?"

"Yes, Colonel." he said. "It appears to be a kind of Dominion laboratory equipment. It is all completely inactive though, except for the stasis unit."

"Colonel, permission to beam the stasis unit aboard the Defiant?" One of Nog's aides asked.

"Are you finished, Doctor?" At his nod, Kira said: "Go ahead."

The tube dissolved into blue light and disappeared from the cavern.

* * *

When the Defiant docked, Bashir, Kira and Nog were greeted at the airlock by the new Chief of Security Lieutenant Ro Laren and the new First Officer of Deep Space Nine, lieutenant-Commander Sam Lavelle.

"Report."

"Ensign T'Rea is searching all the data we have about Dominion activity in the system for a possible explanation what was happening on Derna, Colonel." Lavelle reported.

"A cargo bay has been secured and has been placed under continuous guard for the equipment. The reserve chamber in the infirmary has been similarly outfitted for the stasis unit." Ro reported.

"Good work."

Bashir hit his combadge. "Bashir to Defiant. Beam the stasis unit to room 02-682E."

"Yes, Doctor."

Kira moved of to Ops, Bashir headed to the infirmary and Nog, after asking Lieutenant Ro which cargo bay had been set aside for the Dominion equipment, went that way. Only Ro was waiting. Other personnel were leaving the Defiant. Finally a tall man with dark hair and beard came out.

"Thomas, I need to take your statement since you were the first to find the cavern."

He nodded. "Of course. In the security office?"

With that Ro Laren and Thomas Riker head to the security office.

* * *

With careful movements Bashir set about opening the lid of the stasis unit so they could get a look at the occupant of the tube. Nurse Jabara was standing by with a tray of various medical equipment they might need.

When the lid finally opened, Bashir's eyes widened and Jabara's mouth fell open.

"Bashir to Colonel Kira."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"You might want to come down here, Colonel."

"Doctor?"

"I will explain it when you are here, sir."

"On my way."

That finished Bashir gazed once more at the occupant of the unit. He took a tricorder from Jabara and started running a scan.

In the unit, under a softly pulsing green force field, was the serene form of a young Bajoran-Cardassian hybrid woman named Tora Ziyal.

* * *

When Kira entered the infirmary, Bashir was giving instructions to Jabara. "Run a complete comparison of this DNA sample with the samples taken during post-mortem 6231."

Jabara nodded. "Right away, sir." She headed towards the main area of the infirmary.

Kira nodded to her as she passed. "What is going on, Doctor?"

Bashir turned towards her with a look in his eye she couldn't quite describe. It was shock, but also a kind of... pity? "It is probably easier just to show you. Could you come over here, Nerys?"

Noting the informal use of her first name, Nerys stood besides the doctor and looked down at the closed stasis unit. "Julian?"

Julian shook his head and hit a few buttons on the lid of the unit, which rose once more. "This is what I wanted to show you..."

As the lid rose and Nerys saw who was in the unit, her eyes widened. Shocked she put a hand to her mouth. Ziyal looked like she was sleeping. She was wearing the familiar blue-grey dress with bare feet and her long, black hair tumbled loosely around her shoulders.

Julian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Nerys?"

"I am alright... What is going on here?"

"I don't know. I am currently comparing several scans with data we have on file from several years ago."

Nerys looked down again. Her eye suddenly caught a small silver necklace that Ziyal was wearing. "That necklace... Dukat gave it to her while the station was occupied... That must mean that... Kira to T'Rea."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Specify your search for Dominion activity to the period Deep Space Nine was occupied by the Dominion."

"Of course, sir. Specifying now."

She sent her thoughts back to that very bittersweet day almost most two years ago. Yes, Dukat and Weyoun had finally been gone from the station. But it had come at a huge price and among that had been the loss of Ziyal, whom she had come to see a younger sister. Once more she looked down. There was something nagging her...

Suddenly her head shot up and Nerys turned back to Julian. "Was she wearing the necklace the day she died? I seem to remember she wasn't wearing it."

Julian picked up a PADD and accessed the files. "There is no record of it."

"But she wore the necklace almost always, since it was a gift from... from her father... Can you wake her up?"

"Yes, I can. But I wouldn't recommend it. We should wait until we have found out what exactly is going on here." Julian glanced outside the door. "If you wish you can stay here. I have to work on those scans."

Julian left the room and Nerys pulled up a stool. Sitting down, she looked again inside the unit. "If you are the real Ziyal, who did we bury then two years ago..." she softly murmured.

* * *

"Mommy!" the little girl flew into her arms. Two black pigtails flew around.

"Hello Loral. Did you have a nice day?" Ro Laren lifted her daughter up.

"Hmm. We play princess." Loral twisted in her arms, looking. "Where is daddy?"

"Daddy is picking up Neelas." she said as she started to head to their quarters.

"You had nice day, mommy?" The tot asked.

"Mommy had a very nice day."

"Daddy!" Arriving at their quarters, Loral wrestled herself from her mother's arms and ran towards her father.

Thomas Riker lifted her up. "Hello, my princess. Give daddy a hug."

Laren, shaking her head and laughing at her families' action, had lifted the five month old Neelas from his crib and headed towards the couch to nurse him.

"Loral, are you going to help daddy make diner?" Thomas asked as he let his daughter down on the floor.

The tot nodded and they headed towards the replicator. While the table was set and the baby nursed, they quietly discussed the day's events, theorizing about the weird plans of the Dominion.


	3. Searching for answers

**Chapter 2: ****Searching for answers **

Julian studied the two DNA strands on screen. 'They are almost exactly the same.' he thought. 'Except for this sequence here.' Out loud he spoke. "Computer, isolate gene sequence 4A-5C and display."

"Displayed." The computers voice replied and the gene expanded across the screen.

"Computer, are there any matches on file?"

"Searching." There was a pause as the computer searched the database. "Two found."

"Display." Two identical gene sequences lighted up. "Computer, identify species in which this gene sequence is found."

"Match one is found in the Jem'Hadar species. Match two is found in the species Vorta."

"What is the function of the sequence?"

"Unknown."

* * *

The first thing next morning for most of the senior staff as they came on duty, was the daily briefing in the ward room.

Colonel Kira Nerys was at the head of the table. "Good morning. First we will go trough the daily business, then we will discuss the discovery on Derna from yesterday. Lieutenant Nog?"

"Repairs to the station are continuing on schedule. We are still arguing with the quartermasters in the sectors for some of the parts we need, but that should work out."

Kira nodded. "Lieutenant Riker?" She still had to blink at seeing a human wearing a Bajoran Militia uniform. He was an excellent instructor for the recently enlisted Bajoran Militia pilots though and now he was responsible for setting up a flight base on Derna.

"Except for the small setback yesterday, the construction of the base on Derna is well on schedule. The pilots, however, need more practice. Permission to plan more exercise flights?"

"Have the plan on my desk later today." Kira continued down her officers, checking in with operations, security, sciences and finishing with medical.

"The vaccines for the Fostossa virus are ready to be shipped to Cardassia. When can the transport be expected? " Bashir asked.

"Commander Lavelle?" Kira turned towards her First Officer.

"The Cardassian ship the Trager under the command of Gul Akellen Macet will be arriving in five days." Lavelle reported after consulting a PADD.

Kira nodded. "Alright. Ensign T'Rea, what you found about the purpose of the Dominion operation on Derna?"

The young Vulcan ensign who now served as science officer consulted the PADD before her. "Nothing concrete yet, Colonel. There are five encrypted files which possibly contain the required information. The computer is decrypting them. This should be finished in 5.36 hours."

"Lieutenant Nog, any idea about the purpose of the equipment you found?"

"The equipment matches the equipment found in several Dominion cloning facilities. It has been used, but not extensively." Nog reported.

"You are saying something has been cloned on Derna?" Counselor Ezri Dax asked.

"It appears to be so."

"Do we have any idea who the person cloned is? Was he or she in the stasis unit?" Ro asked.

"Actually lieutenant, he person in the stasis unit appears to be the original. Colonel, do you want to handle who is in the unit?"

Kira nodded. "The person in the unit is Tora Ziyal."

The room was silent immediately. Nog and Dax looked shocked, while Ro, Riker and Lavelle were mildly confused. T'Rea only raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Colonel, but who is or was Tora Ziyal exactly?" Riker asked.

It was silent for a moment as Kira collected her thoughts. "Tora Ziyal was the daughter of Gul Dukat and a Bajoran comfort woman named Tora Naprem. She was born during the Occupation and raised here on the station. When the Occupation neared its end her father put Ziyal and her mother on a transport to a neutral planet. But on the way the transport who shot down by Breen. Tora Naprem died in the crash and Ziyal was taken prisoner together with the other survivors. For six years they were forced to mine dilithium ore for the Breen. A few years ago Ziyal and the other prisoners were freed. Ziyal lived with her father for a while, but later she came to Deep Space Nine. She lived on the station for almost two years. When Deep Space Nine was freed during Operation Return, she was shot by then Gul Damar for aiding the resistance cell on the station... You will be able to find more detailed information at your comunits."

"But who was killed then if Ziyal is in the stasis unit?" Dax asked.

In response Julian moved towards the viewing screen in the front of the room. He displayed three strands of DNA. "This is a strand of Ziyal's DNA taken after she was liberated from the Breen. This one is taken after the post-mortem examination of her body and this one is from the Ziyal in the unit. As you can see, the first and the third strand match perfectly. The second strand however is slightly different. It contains this extra gene sequence."

He enlarged the sequence on. "I found two matches on file of identical gene sequences. One in the DNA of the Jem'Hadar, one Vorta DNA. The Ziyal who was killed during operation Return was a clone."

"What is the purpose of this gene sequence, Doctor?" Ensign T'Rea asked.

"I am still working on that."

"What I want to know is what the purpose was of replacing Tora Ziyal with a clone? And if they would have done the same somewhere else?" Ro leaned forward, intently studying the images on screen. "Would it be possible to send a message to Constable Odo in the Gamma Quadrant? He might have access to information that we don't have."

Everybody looked at Kira. "We will keep the option in mind, but we are not at that stage yet." She looked around the table. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes Colonel." Nog said. "Are we going to wake her up?"

"Not yet, lieutenant. First we want to get to the bottom of this."

"No further questions?" Kira looked around the room. "Dismissed."

* * *

Bleep bleep...

Bleep bleep...

Bleep bleep...

Kira suddenly looked up from the PADD she should been reading. Instead she has been lost in her thoughts and had not even heard the door chime to her office. "Come in."

The doors opened and Ezri Dax entered the office. "Do you have a moment, Nerys?"

Nerys laid the PADD down. "Of course."

"Are you all right?"

"Are you asking as a counselor or as a friend?"

"Both... Nerys, I had to sound the chime three times before you reacted... And I know that you considered Ziyal your younger sister." Ezri sat down on the couch next to Nerys and put her hand on Nerys' hand. "And though I wasn't there myself... I also remember you the night after Ziyal was killed."

Nerys smiled sadly. "Yes, I am all right. I don't dare to hope yet, but perhaps I will get someone back whom I thought I lost."

"I have a feeling everything will turn out okay." Ezri sat up. "But there was something else I want to talk about. When Ziyal does wake up, it will not be easy for her."

"Hm..."

"She has you here. And I know that Jake became friends with her during the occupation of the station. But I would also recommend sending a message to Cardassia."

"To Garak?!"

"Yes, from what I remember from Jadzia and what Julian told me he was important to Ziyal."

"It might be a good idea...But, we should discuss this when Ziyal actually is going to wake up."

"T'Rea to Kira." sounded suddenly trough the office.

"Kira here."

"I have found the requested information about the Dominion operation on Derna, sir."

"On my way."

* * *

"What have you found, Ensign?" Kira asked.

"I have located the relevant file regarding the purpose of cloning Tora Ziyal. It was designated 'Operation Surveillance'. Its purpose was to replace family members of the leaders of Cardassia with clones loyal to the Dominion. They were meant to observe their subjects and report any anomalies to a representative. Tora Ziyal served as a pilot of the project." T'Rea explained.

"Did they consider the project a success?" Dax, who had followed Kira, asked.

"No, lieutenant, they did not. The gene sequence that Doctor Bashir found is identical to the gene sequence that promotes loyalty to the Founders in the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta. They suspected it would do the same to the clones. Two days before the commencement of operation Return Tora Ziyal was replaced by the clone and put in stasis. The clone was then killed by Gul Damar." T'Rea worked her console. "I also located this report. It was written after the return of the Dominions leadership to Cardassia Prime. The clone was considered defective, because it assisted in the liberation of Leeta, Jake Sisko, major Kira and Nog from the holding cells. The project was then scraped. No further attempts to clone family members were made."

Kira nodded. "I want a report about your findings on my desk by the end of the shift, ensign."

"Of course, Colonel."

Kira turned around and headed to her office, with Dax following.

* * *

At the end of the day the senior officers once more gathered in the ward room. Each had received and read the report T'Rea had formulated.

"Why was Ziyal's clone 'defective'?" Riker asked. "Shouldn't the genetic programming have changed her loyalties?"

"The genetic programming is not the only factor that makes the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta absolutely loyal to the Founders. A part is also social conditioning. And the loyalty of the Jem'Hadar is even more strengthened by their dependence on ketracel white. Ziyal's clone had the originals memories and feelings and they overrode the genetic programming."

"And how did they transplant the memories?"

"With the same machine the Dominion also uses to transfer memories between Vorta clones. They do a 'memory dump', as they call it, and plant the memories in the brains of the relevant clone." Bashir explained.

"The apparatus necessary for that procedure was among the machinery in the cavern." Nog added. "I have another question. What is going to happen with Ziyal? Can she be woken up now?"

All looked at Kira. "What would be the recommended procedure for this, Doctor?"

"The first is to deactivate the stasis unit. Stimulants could be used to wake her up, but it would be best to let her regain consciousness naturally. She might be somewhat weak for a while physically, but nothing should be permanent." Bashir explained.

"Colonel, I recommend that you should be available to her for the first few days. Also, we should inform Jake Sisko. They were friends. Finally, I recommend contacting Cardassia to see if Garak would be willing to come." Ezri spoke up.

Kira thought it over. "I will talk to Jake Sisko tonight. Doctor, can you contact Garak?" As Bashir nodded, she turned towards Lavelle. "I know you haven't been here very long, Commander, but you will need to step up the coming few days. I will also need for you to contact Starfleet and First Minister Shakaar to explain everything."

"I can handle it, Colonel." he replied.

"I will deactivate the stasis unit tomorrow morning then." Bashir replied.

* * *

It was still weird for Jake. Entering the command office in Ops and finding Kira Nerys there in stead of his own father. "You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

"Come in, Jake, and sit down." She gestured to couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

As she handed him a raktajino, he looked at her. "What is going on, Nerys? You wouldn't have called me here without a reason."

Nerys sat down herself. "You're right, Jake... You have heard about the discovery on Derna yesterday?"

"Yes. Something about a stasis tube and Dominion machinery being found."

"It about the... occupant of the stasis tube... It is Ziyal..."

"Ziyal? But... I found her body... with Dukat crying over her..." Jakes mind flashed back to that day. Hearing Dukat cry out over Ziyal... Trying to find a spark of life in the still body...

"The Ziyal who died that day was a clone... They replaced her just two days before your father returned. The real Ziyal they placed into stasis in the cavern on Derna."

"Is she okay?"

"Julian said she should be fine physically. He's going to start waking her up tomorrow morning. Ezri is more worried... That is why I am talking to you now. I know you became friends and Ezri thinks she is going to need you." Nerys explained.

Jake didn't even have to think about that. "I will do what I can... What about you? And she was also good friends with Garak."

"Julian is contacting Garak. And Commander Lavelle will be stepping up the next few days, so I can spend extra time with Ziyal."

* * *

"Ensign, I am looking for Elim Garak." Julian repeated for it to the fifth person. "It is urgent."

"He is here somewhere and they are looking for him, sir." Suddenly the ensign looked to the side, exchanged a few words with someone besides him and allowed Garak to take his place behind the screen.

"Doctor," he exclaimed, "How nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I am calling with some news, Garak." Julian hesitated for a moment, then decided to be blunt. "Ziyal is alive..."

Garak's face showed no reaction, except that his eyes widened just a bit. "This is not a very... amusing joke, Doctor ."

"It is no joke... Officers working on the flight base for Derna discovered..." Julian quickly relayed the basics of the events and discoveries of the last two days. "I have a full report here, if you want it."

"Thank you, Doctor." Garak efficiently downloaded the report to a PADD. "When will Ziyal be recovered?"

"We don't know exactly. Physically she should recover fairly fast. Counselor Dax is worried about her mentally though. She asked if it would be possible for you to come here."

"I see..." The Cardassian on screen looked thoughtful.

"I looked into possible travel arrangements. The Trager under Gul Akellen Macet will be leaving Cardassia Prime in two days for Deep Space Nine to get the vaccines for the Fostossa virus..."

"You will see me in a few days, Doctor ." With that Garak signed of and the screen of the comunit went dark.

* * *

Lieutenant-commander Sam Lavelle looked annoyed as he related the basics of the story for the third time to one of the higher-ups at Starfleet Command.

As he waited to be transferred again, he muttered: "Welcome to the joys of command."


	4. Waking up

**Chapter 3: Waking up **

Julian gazed up at the displays of the biobed where Ziyal lay sleeping. Early that morning he had transferred her from the stasis unit to a bed in the intensive care ward and now her vitals were settling in the range that matched natural sleep instead of the state of suspended animation she had been in.

Nerys was sitting by the bed, working on some PADDs with reports she had brought with her, but often she looked up from the PADD and stroked Ziyal's still hand.

"Have you eaten already, Nerys?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Ezri will be here in few minutes with some lunch. Will you join us?"

"If you and Ezri don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind." Ezri had come up behind them, carrying a box in her hands.

Nerys set her PADDs aside and the three of them headed into Julian's office for a quick lunch.

* * *

They were just finishing of the last sandwiches, when a console started beeping. Julian leaned over and hit a few buttons. "It looks like Ziyal is waking up."

The three of them quickly headed towards Ziyal's biobed. Julian grabbed a tricorder and started running a scan, while Nerys gently took Ziyal's hand. Ezri stayed back a bit, since Ziyal didn't know her.

Ziyal started moving around a bit, mumbling some that was not understandable. Her eyes blinked a few times before she popped them open and sluggishly they took in the surroundings of the Infirmary.

Nerys softly squeezed her hand. "Ziyal?"

Her gaze tracked towards Nerys' face. "Nerys? What did you do with your hair?"

"I decided it was time for something else. How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy... I really want to go back to sleep." Ziyal yawned.

That was Julian cue to move in. "Ziyal, you can go to sleep in few moments, but I need to ask you some questions."

Her eyes tracked to Julian. "Okay..."

"Do you remember your full name?"

Ziyal rolled her eyes. "Of course. Tora Ziyal, daughter of Elmor Dukat and Tora Naprem."

"Very good. Do you know what year it is?"

"2474."

Julian nodded. "What is the last thing you remember clearly?"

It was silent for a bit as Ziyal thought about that. "Going to bed. I had... an argument with my father and... You beat up Damar, Nerys... But?" Confusion shone from her eyes as she fully realized the meaning of Julian being there. Suddenly a huge yawn broke trough again.

"Go to sleep, Ziyal. We will explain everything when you wake up again." Nerys intervened gently.

Ziyal nodded and her eyes closed, her breathing evening out. Nerys sat down on her chair and remained, holding Ziyal's hand. Julian headed back to Ezri to discuss what they had just seen.

* * *

A few hours later Jake had also joined Nerys in her bedside vigil. "Hey Nerys."

Nerys smiled. "Hey Jake... what have you been doing today?"

He held up a PADD. "I have been composing a kind of summary of what happened since... well, since Ziyal was placed into stasis. So she can read through it in her own tempo... And I searched for this." Jake held up a small chest made from beautifully carved wood.

"What is in the chest?"

Jake placed it on his lap and lifted out a scrap of burned orange cloth, unwrapping it to reveal a Bajoran earring. "This earring and the cloth belonged to her mother. Ziyal showed it to me, a few days before... And I saved this." From the chest he lifted a betrothal bracelet. "It is the bracelet Dukat gave her mother."

"Why did you save these?" Nerys asked, taking the earring from him and studying the runes and designs on it.

He shrugged. "I don't know... It seemed the right thing to do at the time."

"I know she will be glad to have these." Nerys handed back the earring and Jake tucked everything back into the chest.

They noticed Ziyal stirring once more and they turned back to the biobed. Soon she opened her eyes and glanced around. "Nerys... you are still here? And Jake?"

Jake smiled. "He Ziyal. It's good to see you awake."

"Jake. So you are here too… What happened? The last I remember the station… Where is my father?" Ziyal suddenly sat up. "That… was not a good idea." She closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

Nerys stood up from her chair and supported Ziyal. "Indeed not a very good idea. You need to take it easy, Ziyal."

Julian chose that moment to intervene. "Is the dizziness fading?"

Ziyal carefully opened her eyes, moved her head, and then nodded. "It is."

"I want you to eat and drink something first, then we will explain everything. All right?"

"All right."

"What do you want?"

"Some veklava and mapa bread please. With a red leaf tea."

* * *

When Ziyal had finished eating, Julian joined Jake and Nerys around Ziyal's biobed. Ziyal sipped her tea and asked: "What is going on?"

The three others looked at each other. It was clear that they didn't quite know where to start.

Finally Julian took the first turn. "When I asked you which year it was, Ziyal, you said it was 2474… It is now the year 2476… You have been in stasis in a Dominion unit for two years."

Ziyal's eyes widened. "How? Why?"

"Apparently the Dominion did not trust you father. They cloned you and replaced you with it. The clone was genetically engineered to be loyal to the Dominion." Nerys gently explained.

"What happened to my… clone?"

"Two days after you were replaced, the Federation retook the station. During the battle Rom, Leeta, Jake and I were placed in a holding cell and Rom was going to be executed for sabotaging things around the station. Your clone helped Quark to liberate us. When the call came for the Dominion to evacuate, she left to search your father."

Jake took over. "Damar overheard her telling Dukat that she had helped to liberate us and that she was staying behind. Damar considered her a traitor and killed her. She was buried on Bajor."

It was silent as Ziyal took that all in. "For everyone I have been dead for the past two years?"

"Yes."

"And what about my father?"

Nerys, Julian and Jake looked at each other again.

"Your father did not take your 'death' very well, Ziyal…" Carefully Nerys told of Dukat's descent into madness, his association with the Pah-wraths, his attack on the Celestial Temple and the murder of Jadzia Dax and finally his suspected death in the Fire Caves on Bajor.

Trough the story Ziyal sat stiffly, tears flowing down her cheeks, but not saying anything. When Nerys finished, she stared before her. "I had started to see that he was… When he became so angry at me for asking about Rom and accusing me of helping you… He didn't change, not really… but this…" She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing softly.

Nerys quickly sat on the edge of the biobed and pulled Ziyal in her arms. Julian stood up from his chair and headed towards his office, gesturing Jake to follow him. Just before he entered his office, Julian heard a choked voice.

"Doctor , is Garak here? I…"

Julian turned back and smiled. "He is not here on the station, but I contacted him and is on his way."

* * *

After Ziyal had cried herself to sleep, Nerys gently put her down and covered her with the blanket. Julian and Jake appeared from Bashir's office.

"Nerys, Commander Lavelle was hailing you. Apparently the First Minister and Starfleet Command aren't satisfied speaking with him and they want to speak with you personally."

Nerys nodded, looking tired. "All right." She looked at the hypospray Julian was holding in his hand. "What is the hypospray for?"

"It is a light sedative, to help Ziyal sleep trough the night." Julian placed it against her neck and the hypo hissed softly.

Nerys headed towards the door, obviously heading towards Ops. "I will be back in the morning, Doctor ."

Jake lingered, looking at Ziyal, peaceful in her sleep.

Julian put a hand on his shoulder. "Go home, Jake. She will not wake up tonight. I will keep your things in my office and you can give them to her tomorrow."

Jake headed back to his quarters, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"What is the problem, Commander ?" Nerys asked when she entered the commander's office in Ops.

"I have general Yaren of the Bajoran Militia and admiral Nakamura of Starfleet Command here, Colonel . They insisted on speaking with you personally." Lavelle reported, standing up from the chair behind the desk.

"All right, Commander ." Kira took her place behind her desk, folded her hand before her on the desk and looked at the two monitors. "What can I do for you, admiral Nakamura, general Yaren?"

"We heard you have captured Dukat's daughter. I want to know when she can be turned over to us." Yaren spoke directly.

"General, we have found Tora Ziyal, who has had the unfortunate luck to be Dukat's daughter, after she was placed into stasis by the Dominion. We rescued her." Kira corrected the general.

"Details, details…" Yaren wove away her concerns.

"General, I wonder… Why am I talking to you and not to First Minister Shakaar or one of his aides?"

"This is a matter of planetary security. That is our responsibility."

Kira turned to the other screen, where admiral Nakamura was waiting. "Excuse me, admiral, do you mind if I speak with general Yaren first?"

The man glowered at her from the screen, but sounded fairly cordial as he said: "Go ahead, Colonel ."

"Thank you, sir." Kira turned back to general Yaren. "Excuse me, general, but Deep Space Nine does not fall under your direct jurisdiction. So Tora Ziyal can not be turned over to you. If you wish to take Tora Ziyal into custody, you can send a request to either the First Minister or general Lenaris, but until such a request arrives, I have no reason to take her into custody. Unless Lieutenant Ro or Starfleet Command finds a pressing reason."

"We will discuss this later." Yaren signed of.

Kira took a deep breath and turned towards the admiral. "Thank you, admiral. What can I do for you?"

"Is this truly Dukat's daughter?"

"Yes, admiral."

"You are sure she poses no threat to the station?"

"Admiral, she just woke up this afternoon from her stasis. Currently she is sedated in the infirmary, after being terribly distraught after she learned of her father's actions during the war... Admiral, Tora Ziyal has been in stasis for two years. She has no idea what has happened since before operation Return commenced. We are still informing her of all that has happened since then." Kira was silent, considering for a moment. "I will request Lieutenant Ro, our Chief of Security, to take her statement. But only after having received permission from both doctor Bashir and counselor Dax."

The admiral on screen appeared to be considering this. "I will agree with you on this, Colonel , on the condition that counselor Dax does a full evaluation of this Tora Ziyal."

"Al right, admiral."

With a nod, admiral Nakamura signed of and the screen turned to black.

Kira sighed, stood up and headed to the replicator. "One raktajino, extra hot, with two measures of kava." The drink materialized in the replicator and headed back to the desk. Then she turned to Lavelle, who had been standing there quietly all the time.

"Commander, did you reach anyone in the office of the First Minister?"

Lavelle shook his head. "A secretary put me on hold. She said she would connect me trough the First Ministers office, but suddenly general Yaren took over and started demanding that we surrender Tora Ziyal to his custody."

Kira considered this for a moment. "Who did you speak with?"

"A woman named Lin Falen."

"Thank you, Commander. You are dismissed." Lavelle nodded, then headed out to main ops.

Kira then accessed the library on the computer, looking up the public records and the stations security records on general Yaren and Lin Falen. After carefully reading them, she opened a channel to with Shakaar Edon's private, secured comunit in his home, hoping he was there.

For a little while there was no response, but suddenly Shakaar Edon appeared before the screen. "Nerys?"

"Hello Shakaar. I hope I am calling at a good time."

"I have to leave for a meeting in ten minutes, but until then..."

"Did you receive a report today on the discoveries we made on Derna?"

"About the Dominion base? I received the preliminary report yesterday already."

"But you did not receive the report that was sent this morning? With the information about the... occupant of the stasis tube." Nerys was looking alarmed.

"No. What is going on here, Nerys?"

"I am not sure. I asked Lieutenant commander Lavelle to contact your office this morning, but he was suddenly connected to general Yaren."

Shakaar frowned. "Yaren? If the Militia has further business on the station, it is usually Lenaris who handles it... Nerys, who was in the stasis unit?"

"Tora Ziyal."

"Dukat's daughter? But she died..."

"I know." Kira quickly gave the short version of the events. "I am transmitting the full report now."

Shakaar looked down at the PADD he was holding. It obviously contained the full report someone had neglected to give him earlier that day. "What did Yaren want?"

"He wanted to take Ziyal into custody. Specifically in his custody."

"But he does not have the authority... He is responsible for acquisitions..."

"Shakaar, I checked out some things. Yaren was with the Kohn-Ma and he was under scrutiny for possible ties with the Alliance of Global Unity, but he was cleared of that. And his wife and son were personally killed by Dukat."

"You think he wants revenge... How did you get this information, Nerys? You don't have the clearance for this..." Shakaar was looking at the time piece on his wrist. "Give me a moment, Nerys." Shakaar disappeared for a moments and she heard him explaining to his staff that he would be delayed.

"Odo kept very meticulous security files. That is how I learned of this... Who prepares your reports before they come across your desk?" Nerys asked when he was back.

"An aide named Lin Falen. Why?"

"Lin Falen also connected my first officer to Yaren this afternoon instead of to your office... And she is Yaren's daughter-in-law."

"I will look into things, Nerys. I will also give out orders that Tora Ziyal is in your custody until further notice... How did Starfleet react?"

"They were not happy, but agreed to a full statement taken by Ro and an evaluation by Dax for now."

Shakaar nodded. "Nerys, I will contact you when I have some time in the morning. But I really need to leave now."

Kira smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, Edon. And good luck tonight. I know you still hate public speeches."

"Thanks." With that Shakaar signed of.


	5. The first day

**Chapter 4: The first day **

Next morning Jake arrived in the infirmary early. Nurse Bandee was ordering medical equipment on a tray and doctor Girani was working at one of the consoles, but there weren't any patients yet.

"Good morning, mister Sisko." Girani Semma said as she stood up from her console.

"Good morning, Doctor ."

"Are you here to see Miss Tora?"

Jake nodded. "I am."

"She has not woken yet, mister Sisko."

"I just want to sit with her. That's all."

Girani smiled. "Then go ahead."

Jake smiled back and headed towards the private chamber in the back where Ziyal was sleeping.

* * *

Jake had been sitting with Ziyal for a half hour when Bashir appeared. He had used the time to write an article for the Federation News Service about Ziyal's mysterious reappearance. He would need to check with Kira before releasing it, but the article was coming along nicely.

"Morning Jake."

Jake looked up from his article. "Doctor Bashir."

"How long have you been sitting here?" Bashir asked as he ran a tricorder over Ziyal sleeping form.

"Just half an hour... Is she okay?"

"Ziyal is fine. What are you working?" Bashir gestured towards his PADD.

"An article for the FNS about Ziyal." At Bashir's looked he quickly spoke up. "I will run it by Colonel Kira and Ziyal before I send it to my editor." He put down his PADD on the chair. "Are my other PADD and the chest still in your office?"

"They are on my desk."

Jake headed towards the office to get them. Inside he opened the chest and looked at the contents for a moment. Then he closed the box and headed back to the infirmary. Arriving back there he found Ziyal awake and talking with Bashir.

Bashir looked up Jakes appearance. "Maybe you can have breakfast with Jake... I need to head to the staff meeting, but I want you to stay in the infirmary today, Ziyal. I need to run some tests now you're awake and the station's counselor wants to talk to you later today."

"All right." Bashir nodded goodbye and headed towards the meeting.

Jake sat down on his chair. "I haven't had breakfast yet. What would you like?"

"Red leaf tea and plomeek broth."

Jake pulled a face. "I never understood how anyone could like plomeek broth. But okay..." He headed towards the replicator and ordered red leaf tea and plomeek broth for Ziyal and coosh-coosh with cold milk and cane syrup and a coffee for himself.

* * *

After they had eaten and Jake had put the bowls and cups back into the replicator, Ziyal looked curiously at the PADDs and wooden chest that Jake had with him. "What do you have with you?"

Jake laughed softly, then held up both PADDs. "On this PADD is a sort of summary of what happened here on the station and the larger Alpha Quadrant since you went into stasis. So you can read it in your own tempo. And this one contains the article about your 'comeback.' I am going to send it to my editor at the FNS as soon as you and Colonel Kira agree."

"Thank you." She took the PADD with the history summary and looked at the PADD containing the article. "Is it finished already?"

"Not yet."

"Then I will read it later today."

Finally he handed Ziyal the carved wooden chest. "I saved this from your quarters after the Dominion left the station. I know that Nerys has your paintings and some of your other things."

Ziyal opened the box and lifted out the scrap of her mothers dress and the earring. "My mother's earring! And her betrothal bracelet!" She stared down at the jewelry in her hands, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "Thank you, Jake."

"Your welcome, Ziyal."

* * *

The daily briefing went smoothly. The quickly went trough the points Kira wanted to discuss. Nog finally had gotten hold of some very necessary parts to refit the station, Bashir had needed a few extra hands to get crates of laboratory equipments for shipment to Cardassia ready before the Trager arrived, Ro reported on the capture of an very obnoxious ship lifter and Riker had sent two of his pilots back to Bajor for extra simulator training after they almost had crashed into the Jeraddo moon during a training flight.

Dax had to laugh a bit at that. "Were they the two you almost refused, but on whom major Yukor absolutely insisted on including them in a squadron already?"

"Yes. Apparently they were both nephews."

Kira shook her head at that and asked for silence. "I spoke with First Minister Shakaar yesterday and this morning. A general Yaren his disappeared this night and we believe he may have it out for Tora Ziyal."

"For Ziyal?" was the surprised reaction.

"His wife and son were personally killed by Dukat. And there are some other clues..." Kira quickly outlined the discussion she had with Shakaar yesterday evening and this morning.

"I will step up security. Where will she be staying?"

"At least for today and tonight I want to keep her in the infirmary."

"And after that she can stay in my quarters, at least for a few days." Kira added.

Ro nodded at that and made some notes on her PADD.

"What was the further official reaction of Bajor and Starfleet, Colonel?" Dax asked.

"Shakaar has given orders that Ziyal remains under my custody until further notice. And Starfleet Command wants a complete statement taken by Lieutenant Ro and an evaluation by counselor Dax."

Ro made an extra note on her PADD and Dax said: "I was planning on seeing her today."

"Colonel , I have another idea. Jake Sisko has been writing an article about Ziyal's return. If it is published, I will put her in the public eye somewhat, but it will also mean that people will be watching her somewhat." Bashir suggested.

"You mean you want Jake to include something about the threat made by Yaren?" Kira asked.

"Not directly. But Ziyal is somewhat... 'infamous' here on the station and in certain area's on Bajor. People will need to know anyway is if she is going to walk around the station tomorrow."

"I will discuss it with Jake." Kira answered, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Ziyal was reading Jakes PADD with the history summary when Bashir and Dax entered. "Hello, Doctor ." She looked at Dax. "I am afraid I don't know you."

"Ziyal, this is counselor Ezri Dax."

Ziyal's eyes widened a bit. "Dax? That means you now have the Dax symbiont, doesn't it? After... what happened..." She was trying to remember everything Jadzia told her about Trills and what she had absorbed during her studies.

"Yes, I got the Dax symbiont after Jadzia died." Dax answered gently after seeing Ziyal's unease with her.

"Ziyal, Nerys spoke with Starfleet Command. They ordered a full evaluation by counselor Dax." Bashir explained. "You can refuse, but I am afraid that some people at Starfleet Command will take you into custody if you do that."

Ziyal took this in for a moment. "It seems like my return caused quite a stir..."

Dax nodded. "It did. Both within Starfleet Command and on Bajor... But it looks like Nerys has everything well in hand."

"I don't mind an evaluation..."

"Good." Dax turned towards Bashir. "Why don't you leave us to talk?" Dax shooed Bashir out of the room and took a seat. "I just would like to talk a bit first. Nothing too serious."

"All right..."

Dax took in Ziyal's uneasy posture and leaned forward. "Ziyal, Dax does not blame you in any way for what happened. Nor would Jadzia have done so." She put a hand on Ziyal's hand. "What happened was your father's responsibility only. Not yours."

"That... will take... some time to sink in." Ziyal said hesitatingly.

"Take all the time you need." Dax settled back in her chair. "Now, what were you reading when we came in?"

"You look lost in thought." Thomas Riker remarked as he walked with his wife towards the Security office.

"Just thinking." Ro Laren was silent. "It feels a bit ironic, having to protect Dukat's daughter from a former Bajoran Resistance fighter... During the Occupation I might have helped him if I had the chance."

"I can imagine."

* * *

They entered the security office where Laren sat down behind her desk. Thomas ordered something to drink from the replicator and took a seat before the desk. He handed Ro her tea and sipped his own coffee.

"I remember in the refugee camps... I hated Dukat so much as a child... We always saw his face if he had to announce that rations were cut again or if workers had to be conscripted. He always used to blame it on the resistance for having to do those things."

"But this is not about Dukat. This is about his daughter... On Earth we have a saying that has something to do with the fact that a child isn't responsible for the father's sins. Didn't a Kai also said something like this?"

"Yes... Kai Tanon said that children are born pure... And that they don't have to carry their parent's darkness on their shoulders..." Laren's voice trailed of.

"I was reading Tora Ziyal's biographical data yesterday..." Thomas continued gently. "She might be half-Cardassian, but her experiences sound more typical Bajoran then Cardassian."

Larens eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?"

"Losing her mother at such a young age. Being forced to work in a mine."

"What do you wish to say with that?"

"I just wanted you to think about this." Riker checked the time piece on Larens desk and stood up. "I need to go." He kissed his wife and headed towards the door.

"Try not to let them crash on Jeraddo again, will you?"

Thomas threw her a salute and headed towards the newly constructed hangars, where his squadron was waiting for a practice flight. Laren started up her computer and went to work.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when Kira Nerys finally found herself thumbing the final PADD of reports. She had meant to stop sooner, so she could visit with Ziyal, but a number of emergency dispatches from Starfleet Command had arrived and those could not be delayed.

She picked up the bag she had brought with her and went to main Ops. "Commander Lavelle, I will be in the infirmary if anyone needs me, but..."

"Only in an emergency." Lavelle interrupted. "I know, sir."

When she finally arrived in the infirmary, Ziyal was again reading the PADD with Jakes summary on it. Her face brightened when Nerys entered the chamber she was staying in. "Nerys."

Nerys laughed. "He Ziyal. I am sorry I could not visit sooner, but some things came up in Ops when Commander Lavelle could not take care of." She looked at the PADD. "Working trough Jake's history PADD?"

"Yes. Jake, counselor Dax and doctor Bashir answered some of my questions I had while reading."

"Did you spent the whole day reading?"

"No. I had breakfast and lunch with Jake, I spoke with counselor Dax this morning and I believe doctor Bashir ran every test he could think of this afternoon on me. I also wrote a few letters."

"Letters? To whom?"

"One to Chief and Mrs. O'Brien."

"I am sure they will enjoy hearing from you. Once they get over their surprise."

"Have you heard from them since they went back to Earth?"

"I received a few messages. I believe the Chief is trying not to go crazy from some of his students at the Academy, Mrs. O'Brien is busy teaching everyone the wonders of Bajoran botany, Molly is enjoying Earth and Yoshi is growing very quickly. I have some pictures in my quarters if you want to see them."

"I always enjoyed spending time with them." Ziyal smiled, remembering how she had visited often during the time Nerys had lived there while she was pregnant with Kirayoshi. She had often been invited to stay for diner and when the O'Briens had gotten to know her better, she had babysat Molly occasionally when the O'Briens wanted some time for themselves.

Nerys smiled also, remembering the same times. Ziyal had been delighted and somewhat fascinated by her pregnancy and baby Kirayoshi, something she never really had seen up-close. She still felt warm at the memory of Ziyal's sparkling eyes when Nerys had let her feel the baby when he was kicking for the first time. "I know Julian talked to the chief yesterday. I think he would have mentioned your return."

"And how is Commander Worf? Is he... enjoying his work on Qo'noS?"

"I am not sure. I haven't heard from him in a while... Why are you asking, Ziyal?"

Ziyal looked down on her hands, but said nothing.

"Are you feeling guilty about what your father did to Jadzia?" Nerys asked, cutting directly to the heart of the matter of what she suspected what was bothering Ziyal.

Ziyal still didn't say anything, but nodded.

Nerys stood up from her chair and sat next to Ziyal, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Ziyal, you are not to blame for anything your father did after you di... after you where replaced and your clone died. He was the only one responsible. The same goes for anything he did while you where alive. I know Dax doesn't blame you and I am sure Worf does not either."

"She told me she didn't."

"You see."

"I never spoke much with Commander Worf, but he was always... friendly when it happened. And he did stop that... man back then."

Nerys nodded, remembering. An angry young Bajoran man had attacked Ziyal when she had just come to live on the station. Worf had lifted him bodily of Ziyal and dragged him to the security office in full view of everyone. "Have you written him a note also?"

"Yes, just a short one offering my condolences."

"Did you talk to Dax about you were going to see her more often?"

"We agreed to meet every morning for the next few days. I remember that talking to counselor Telnorri helped a lot when I just came to the station."

"I brought something else that might help." Nerys grabbed the bag she had brought with her. Inside it were paper, some pencils and a PADD specially for sketching.

The gloom lifted somewhat from Ziyal's eyes when she saw the art supplies. "Thanks Nerys."

"You're welcome... There was something else I wanted to talk about. When Julian releases you in the morning, I would like you to come and stay in my quarters."

"Because of general Yaren?" At Nerys surprised look, she elaborated. "Counselor Dax told me about it."

"A little. But also because I simply would love it if you stayed with me."

"I would love to, Nerys."

"Good. Then I can tell maintenance to install a bed in my extra room."


	6. Adapting

**Chapter 5: Adapting **

Next day Nerys took the morning of, so she could help Ziyal settle into her quarters.

"Nerys, aren't people going to be shocked when they see me, returned from the 'dead'?"

"I don't think so. Everyone got Jake's article he wrote for FNS this morning on his or her comunit."

"So soon already? He only finished it late last night."

"Apparently his editor liked it a lot."

Ziyal gathered the last of her things and headed to the exit of the infirmary. With a deep breath, she followed Nerys out to the Promenade.

Immediately people looked at her. Some quickly looked away again, other stole covert glances at her and a few openly stared at her. Ziyal ignored them, simply walking with Nerys, who was telling a joke. Yet she sighed when they were on the turbo lift, heading towards the habitat ring.

Nerys put a hand on her shoulder. "They will soon be used to seeing you around. The same happened when you came to live here the first time."

Five minutes later they arrived at Nerys quarters. They put down Ziyal's things on the table and Nerys headed towards one of the doors in the main room. "I had them put in an extra bed here. It is not very big, but it should do for a few days."

Ziyal followed her into the room. A bed was against the wall. On the opposite wall was her old drawing table with several papers on it and next to it stood her old easel. A familiar chest under it was opened and seemed to hold several art supplies. Four feet to the left of the drawing table was a small shrine against the wall, with incense and candles on a shelf beneath it. A small closet was also placed in the room. "You kept all my art supplies? Why?"

Nerys shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed a good idea at the time."

They went back to main room and sat down after having ordered something to drink from the replicator. "Lieutenant Ro asked me if you wanted a guard with you when you go out."

"Because of Yaren? Do you think it's necessary?"

"I don't know. We do not know what expect from Yaren. We even don't know if he is after you."

"Then I don't think it's necessary."

"All right. But try to avoid abandoned parts of the station. Stay with someone as much as you can. And keep these with you." Nerys handed her a combadge and a small, easily concealable phaser. "I know that you know how to use a phaser."

Ziyal took the equipment, fixing the combadge to her dress and putting the phaser in a pocket. "I thought weapons were forbidden except for personal and certain authorized persons."

"Exceptions can be made. What are your plans for today, by the way?"

"I have an appointment with counselor Dax at eleven. And I wanted to visit the shrine on the Promenade this afternoon. Doctor Bashir also asked me to stop by this afternoon to discuss the results of the scans he took yesterday."

"Sounds like you have a busy day planned... I noticed you finished reading Jakes PADD this morning."

"I did. There are still some things I want to look up though. Do you mind if I use the terminal here to do so?"

"Go ahead. Was there anything specific you would like to ask?"

Ziyal looked down at her hands for a moment, clearly hesitating. "I was wondering if any of my half-brothers or sisters survived the destruction of Cardassia."

"I do not know. We can look into it if you want... Why do you want to know, Ziyal?"

"With father gone... I just want to know if I have any family left... Even if they don't recognize me as such."

Nerys moved to sit next to the young woman. "Ziyal, even if they didn't survive or even if they don't recognize you as their sister, you still have family. I consider you my younger sister... a part of my family..." Nerys was silent for a moment, thinking. "We easily could have been..."

"We easily could have been what, Nerys?"

"Real sisters..."

"How?" Ziyal looked stunned.

"Later in the year you 'died', I learned that my mother was your father's mistress for seven years. She only died a few months before your mother and father... became a couple." Nerys explained slowly.

Ziyal looked even more stunned. "Are you sure that..."

"I am sure. I asked Julian to look into it. He told me we weren't sisters. Not in blood." Nerys put a hand on Ziyal's shoulder. "But that doesn't matter, Ziyal. I consider you a sister in my heart. And those bonds can be just as strong as bonds of the blood. Sometimes even stronger." She reached over and gently hugged Ziyal.

Ziyal for her part said nothing, but clung to Nerys, a few tears gliding down her face.

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow morning at the same time?" Dax said as she walked with Ziyal to the door of her office.

"Tomorrow at eleven. I will be there." Ziyal confirmed.

"Have a nice day. And if there is something, just call me."

"All right, counselor. Thank you."

Dax nodded and Ziyal headed out on the Promenade. She looked around for a bit to see what she could do and finally decided to grab a bite to eat in the Replimat before visiting the shrine. At the Replimat she ordered her food for the replicators, before looking around to find a free place.

"Ziyal! Over here."

Ziyal looked around to find Jake Sisko sitting at a table, a raktajino before him. She headed over to him and sat down at the table. "Hi Jake."

"Hi. Where did you just come from?"

"I had an appointment with counselor Dax." She commented and started in on her hasparat.

Jake nodded. He wanted to say something, when someone behind him hissed: "Spoonhead whore," at their table. Ziyal didn't seem to notice it, so Jake let it go. "Were planning on visiting the shrine later?"

"I was." She looked surprised when she saw Bashir and Dax passing by, their heads bent together in an obvious intimate conversation. As she watched, Dax stood on her toes, giving Bashir a quick kiss on lips before they headed separate ways.

Jake followed her gaze and had to laugh. "They have been dating for a few months now. Surprised?"

"I didn't know yet. They seem a nice couple though."

"May I join you?" asked a voice from above them. Both young adults looked up to see Kasidy Yates standing there, holding a tray above her swollen stomach.

"Kasidy! Of course." Jake stood up to take the tray from his stepmother and Kasidy joined them.

Ziyal smiled at her. "Congratulations, captain Yates. Jake told me he was going to be a big brother."

"Thank you, Ziyal. Please call me Kasidy."

Ziyal nodded. "But I am sorry for...for..." Ziyal didn't quite know how to formulate what she wanted to say.

"It is alright. I understand what you mean to say."

"I hope for both of you that Captain Sisko returns soon."

"We all thought the spawn was gone, but that bitch is still here."

This time everybody at the table heard it, but Ziyal ignored it. Jake and Kasidy glanced around, finding the source at a table nearby where three somewhat shabbily dressed men were sitting. They might be workers on a small freighter or something like that. An open bottle, obviously containing some form of liquor, was standing on the table. Jake wanted to say something, but Kasidy quickly shook her head.

"When are you heading to Bajor again, Jake?" Kasidy asked, trying to find another topic.

"To Bajor? What are you doing on Bajor, Jake?" Ziyal quickly joined in.

"I don't know yet. And I am writing a series about the excavations at B'hala."

"Are you going to see Rena again?" Kasidy asked, taking a bite from the sandwich before her.

Jake looked slightly annoyed at the question, but rallied valiantly. "When she is finished with her term at university. She was too busy with her finals."

Ziyal looked interested. "Rena?"

"Azeni Korena. We have been seeing each other for two months now." Jake elaborated.

"Oh, what does she study?"

"She studies art. She draws and paints, just like you."

"I would like to meet her someday. At which uni..."

"He, spoonhead whore. Get out of here." Suddenly one of the three men called trough the replimat. Everything fell silent.

Ziyal's only response was to bite her lip, take her tray, depositing it back in the replicator and heading out to the Promenade. Jake and Kasidy looked at each other and quickly followed.

Unfortunately the three men weren't satisfied yet. They followed the three of them, calling out racial slurs about Cardassians and insults about Bajoran collaborators. One of Ro's deputies was already quietly calling for backup.

Ziyal, Jake and Kasidy kept ignoring it at first, but at a particular bad insult Jake turned around and asked sharply: "Do you call yourselves Bajorans?"

The three men looked at each other and one wanted to reply, but Jake didn't give them the chance. "And you claim to follow the Prophets?"

"Of course we do... Are you an idiot? You must be, to walk with that spoonhead whore. The Prophets scorn dirt like that..."

People, mostly Bajorans living on the station, around them started to stare and form a circle around them.

Jakes eyes glittered, but his voice was icy calm. "Perhaps I am an idiot... But I know one thing..." He looked around, obviously addressing more people then just the three men in front of him. " Tora Ziyal lived here before. I know that during that time they never informed my father that they scorned of despised people like her. When my father was shown B'hala and he was shown the threat that would come to Bajor, he never saw Tora Ziyal in any form or shape. If the Prophets don't judge Tora Ziyal, is it then to Bajoran people to do so? I know my father would not approve of that."

People around them started murmuring, discussing Jakes words among them. Kasidy had in the meantime guided Ziyal out of the crowd into the nearest doorway, which happened to be the shrine.

One of the men laughed. "What do you know about this, human? Who is your father supposed to be? The Emissary of the Prophets?" His companions started laughing also.

An old vedek hurried out of the shrine and worked his way trough the crowed to stand next to Jake. "You speak wise words, my child." he addressed Jake quickly and softly. Then he turned towards the three men. "Perhaps you should look at your pagh, gentlemen. Because that can never be strong if you insult the son and the wife of the Emissary. And their young friend... Half Cardassian or not, she has done nothing to deserve your scorn."

Ro's deputies chose that moment to intervene. They started to disperse the crowd and took the three stunned men in the direction of the security office. The vedek guided Jake to the shrine. "Captain Yates and Ziyal are inside."

* * *

Inside Kasidy watched as Ziyal lit the candles at the front of the shrine and started to pray. Jake and vedek Jaris joined her not too long after that.

"Ro's deputies arrested the three men and dispersed the crowd." Jake explained in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Ziyal in her prayers.

"You spoke wise words outside, Jake, even if anger was behind them." Jaris turned to regard the praying Ziyal. "She does not deserve such scorn. I have felt her pagh and it is strong and pure. The Prophets will welcome her warmer then those men when they will depart this life for the Celestial Temple."

"I am surprised to hear you speak this way, vedek. I know most Bajoran people are not fond of those of mixed Cardassian-Bajoran blood." Kasidy matched his tone of voice.

"I am old, captain, and I have seen much. The fact that she is of mixed blood or even that she is Dukat's daughter, does not diminish the fact that the Prophets have given her a strong and pure pagh. To see that one only has to look at her artwork or the gentle manner in which she treats almost everybody."

"You said your name is Vedek Jaris..." Jake thought for a moment, searching where he had heard the name before. "You instructed her when she was studying on Bajor, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did."

Kira Nerys appeared at the entrance of the shrine. She headed towards the small group, being careful not to disturb Ziyal. However, when she joined Jake, Jaris and Kasidy, Ziyal looked up and joined them too

"Lieutenant Ro has taken them into custody. She will need your statement about what happened." she informed them quick and efficient.

Jake and Kasidy looked at each other, said goodbye and headed towards the security office.

Vedek Jaris addressed the women before him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. Thank you, Vedek."

"I have to make preparations for the noon service, but I will be nearby if you do need me." The vedek nodded and headed towards a small office attached to the shrine.

Nerys regarded Ziyal. "Are you all right?"

"It was nothing I haven't heard before, Nerys." Ziyal quickly closed the topic.

"Okay... Would you like to meditate together?"

Ziyal showed her first smile since Nerys had come into the temple. "I would like that very much.

* * *

Later that day Ezri Dax was waiting at an airlock for the senior staff of the Trager to emerge from their ship. However, she looked a little surprised when only Gul Akellen Macet and Elim Garak, carrying a small duffle bag, emerged from the Trager.

Macet nodded courteously. "Lieutenant Dax.

"Gul Macet. Welcome back to Deep Space Nine."

"Thank you. I believe you know Elim Garak."

"Of course." She held out her hand. "It is nice to see you again."

Garak shook her hand. "Thank you, lieutenant. How are you doing?"

"Quite well." She turned back to Gul Macet. "Colonel Kira informed me you requested station leave for your men. It was approved, but not until tomorrow afternoon. We had a slight incident between a group Klingons, a crew of a Bajoran freighter and five Nausicaans. The Promenade is currently being repaired."

Gul Macet winced. "I understand. I hope there were no casualties."

"Nothing serious. But enough that the medical staff is still busy. Doctor Bashir requested if you could meet him tomorrow morning. This will also make sure that everyone had read the communiqué we send out regarding your presence on the station."

"To prevent a repeat of the last time I was here?"

"It seemed like a wise idea. Your resemblance to Dukat is uncanny." Dax replied, thinking back to the last time the Trager had been at the station and Macet had been onboard for the first time. Although a communiqué also had been sent out, it had been at the last moment and not everybody had read it. The appearance of an almost exact copy of Dukat had caused quite a stir among the upset station residents.

"I imagine the rest of the staff is dealing with the aftermath of the incident this afternoon?" At Dax' nod, he continued: "Then I will return to my ship and inform my crew of the station leave. Good evening." Macet nodded and headed back to his ship.

Dax turned back to Garak. "Shall we?"

As they walked trough the corridors of the docking ring, she asked: "Do you want to stay on the station or on the Trager? I had some guest quarters prepared, in case..."

"Thank you, lieutenant. I will be staying on the station."

"I understood from Julian that you have been acting as liaison between government of Alon Ghemor and the Starfleet relief workers on Cardassia."

"Among other things. Since I have fairly extensive experience with Starfleet they found it prudent to assign me to that duty."

"And what other things?"

Garak smiled mysteriously. "I go where I am needed. As you know, lieutenant, I am a man of many talents." They walked for a short while, when Garak continued: "I heard from the relief personnel that you have been assisting from here with some patients."

Dax nodded. "Yes. I am one of the few counselors in Starfleet who has some real experience with counseling a Cardassian. The ones who have, have been asked to serve as consultants for the personal on Cardassia. Julian does the same, as one of Starfleet's most experienced physicians with Cardassian physiology."

They almost neared the Promenade. Dax stopped for a moment. "Ziyal is in the infirmary with Colonel Kira at the moment. Do you want to see her first or do you want to go to your quarters?"

"I would like to visit my quarters first, lieutenant. The infirmary is probably busy enough at the moment."

Dax nodded and headed to one of the turbo lifts on the Promenade. Garak followed, surveying the chaos around him. Broken furniture was lying around and personnel from both Starfleet and the Militia were trying to restore order. They hardly seemed to notice the Cardassian passing among them.

They neared the guest quarters when Dax' combadge sounded. "Lavelle to Dax."

"Dax here."

"I don't want to interrupt you, lieutenant, but I could really use you in Ops right now." Lavelle sounded slightly overwhelmed.

"I will be there as soon as possible, sir." Dax signed of and turned to Garak. "These are your quarters. I know Ziyal is staying with Colonel Kira in her quarters. Do you want me to inform them that you are here?"

"That won't be necessary." Garak nodded. "Go ahead, lieutenant. I remember the way around the station."

Dax nodded and hurried of to Ops. Garak entered his quarters and looked around. They were smaller then his previous quarters, but larger then his bolt hole on Cardassia. Before he would go to find Ziyal, he wanted to get something to eat and drink first.


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion **

Ziyal let out a yawn. She had stayed in the infirmary for most of the time after the fight between the Klingons, Nausicaans and the Bajoran crew started. That had been several hours ago. First she had helped by keeping the children in the infirmary calm and occupied. Later on she had stayed with Kira, who had osteo-regenerators on her broken leg and wrist. Since Kira couldn't write or type, Ziyal had been taking notes while Kira sorted out everything.

Lavelle and T'Rea had been dealing with things in Ops, while Ro, who had also snagged her husband to help, and her deputies had been scrambling to find the space to lock up everyone who needed to be locked up. Nog and his staff were fixing the Promenade, while Bashir and his staff were fixing the people. And Dax had been all over the station, dealing with angry captains who had not yet been allowed to leave, welcoming a few officials who needed welcoming and she was now dealing with several distraught shopkeepers whose livelihood had been damaged.

But now things were settling down somewhat. The infirmary had become less crowded, a small cargo bay had been converted to an extra holding area and the Promenade was at least cleaned up, although not yet completely fixed.

"Do you need to stay here tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone since they put these on me." With her free hand she gestured towards the osteo-regenerators on her leg and wrist. "If I don't have to stay..."

Ziyal laughed. "Yes I know. You hate being cooped up in the infirmary. Let's see if can find someone to give us some answers." Ziyal headed to the main room of the infirmary.

"Doctor Bashir?" She managed to snag him on the way to his office.

"Yes, Ziyal?"

"Do you think you could take a look at Nerys? I am not sure how much longer I can keep her there."

Bashir smiled. "I take it she is getting restless? She lasted longer already then I thought she would." He followed Ziyal to the small chamber where he had put Kira, so she could do her work without disturbing the rest of the patients.

Kira glared at him when he entered. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"Let me take a look." He grabbed his tricorder and scanned both broken bones. "They are healed. But they are still vulnerable. You need to stay off your leg tonight. For your wrist I have this." He held up an immobilizer.

Kira still glared, but she held out her hand. "Anything to get out of here."

Bashir fastened the immobilizer on her wrist. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well, you can't walk back to your quarters. So we can get you there on an anti-grav lift, we can transport you... or I can get someone to carry you there in his arms."

If looks could have killed, Bashir would have been dead on the ground. "I will take the transporter."

During this Ziyal remained in the background, but at the offer of having Nerys carried back to her quarters she burst out laughing. "I would have liked to see that." Seeing Nerys glare at her. "That glare doesn't have any effect on me, Nerys."

Kira only rolled her eyes and tapped her combadge. "Kira to Ops."

"Yes Colonel ?"

"Transport me to my quarters at my mark."

"Standing by."

Kira looked at Ziyal, who said: "I am heading there as soon as I get these notes to Ops." She held up the PADD.

Kira nodded. "Energize." And her form dissolved into energy.

Ziyal turned towards Bashir. "Goodnight Doctor . I need to get these to Ops and then I am going to bed."

"Goodnight, Ziyal. Pleasant dreams."

* * *

After a meal of zabu stew and rokassa juice, a luxury difficult to get on Cardassia in the current circumstances, and a sonic shower Garak left his quarters and headed in the direction of the Promenade.

"Computer, location of Tora Ziyal."

"Tora Ziyal is in the infirmary." The computers bland voice announced.

He took a little used corridor that provided a shortcut to the turbo lift near the infirmary. A few minutes later the turbo lift arrived at his destination. The Promenade was a lot less chaotic, although engineering personnel still were hard at work. Entering the infirmary, someone bumped into him, her head bowed over a PADD.

The young woman looked up and her eyes widened. "Garak!"

His eyes widened slightly as he took in Ziyal. Her hair was done up in a traditional Cardassian style, and she wore a simple, ankle-length dress from green-gray wool. She almost looked exactly the same as he had seen her the last time, except for one thing.

Her eyes.

Although she was smiling, her eyes were sad and the twinkle he remembered so well was gone.

"Hello my dear. It is good to see you again." He held out his hand and Ziyal responded, pressing her hand against his.

"I am very glad to see you too."

It was silent for a bit, both not knowing quite what to say to each other. Finally Ziyal looked down at the PADD in her hand. "I promised Nerys I would get this to Ops."

"Shall I walk with you?" He offered her his arm and she took it, as they had done so often before.

"They didn't tell me that the Trager arrived already."

"Lieutenant Dax asked me if I wanted to inform you, but I asked her not to. Everything seemed... chaotic."

"Did she tell you of the fight on the Promenade?"

"She did. She had to inform Gul Macet that station leave for his men was not yet possible."

* * *

When they neared the turbo lift that went to Ops, Nog looked from where he was waiting for the lift to arrive. Ziyal and Garak were heading in his direction.

When they arrived, Garak nodded at him. "Lieutenant."

Nog nodded back. "Garak... Ziyal... Also going to Ops? "

"I am. Colonel Kira asked me to take this PADD to Ops for Commander Lavelle."

"How is Colonel Kira?"

"According to doctor Bashir her leg and wrist were healed, so he allowed her back to her quarters."

"That is good news." Nog surveyed the couple for a moment. "Why don't you give me the PADD and I will take it to Commander Lavelle. I am sure you have a lot to talk about."

Ziyal hesitated for a moment, then handed him the PADD. "Thank you, lieutenant."

"Your welcome." The turbo lift arrived and Nog disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Garak asked.

Ziyal smiled a bit. "Let me think for a moment... Everything is closed and I am staying with Colonel Kira... Perhaps we can just walk around the station?"

"Of course." They walked for a bit, both lost in thought. "How have you been the last few days, Ziyal?"

"Quite busy. There is so much I have missed. Mostly I have been reading a lot. And asking people many questions. How are you doing on Cardassia?"

"Like you, my dear, I am quite busy. I have been serving as a liaison between the current government of Alon Ghemor and the Federation relief workers."

"Ghemor? Is he family of legate Tekeny Ghemor?"

"He is a nephew of Tekeny Ghemor."

They emerged on the second level of the Promenade and Garak guided them to bench which he knew from which they had a view out of one of the large windows, but which was also secluded from casual looks.

Ziyal sat down next to him and stared outside. Garak surveyed her and asked: "How are you really doing, my dear? You have said very little."

"I have no idea what to say... Things have changed so much..." Ziyal was silent again.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know better then me how much has changed the last two years, Garak. I have seen nothing of it actually happen... But people I cared for are gone... others have changed so much... And the people who cared for me... they lost me and mourned for me when my clone was killed... There is no place for me in this ..."

"Then the answer is very simple. You must create a place yourself."

"That sounds very easy."

"Oh, it is not. It is one of the most difficult things to do. But you have done it before. When you came to live here the first time you had to do the same. Why could you not do it again?"

Ziyal looked like she wanted to argue, but after a moment she subsided, not being able to find an argument. "It all seems so... much..."

"You do not have to do it all at once. And you don not have to do it alone."

Ziyal looked at him and for the first time her smile seemed to reach her eyes. "Thank you." She leaned into him and he put his arm around her waist, giving her the comfort she craved. Both stared out of the window for a long time.

* * *

It was very late when Garak walked Ziyal back to the quarters she shared with Kira.

"It helped a lot what you said. Thank you."

"I am at your service, my dear. Sleep well." They pressed their palms together and Garak headed back his quarters. Ziyal looked after him for a moment, then entered.

She was surprised to find Nerys still sitting on the couch. "I thought you were going to sleep, Nerys."

"I couldn't sleep. My leg and wrist are itching like crazy."

Ziyal winced. "Ah, I understand why you can't sleep."

Nerys regarded her closely. "Did you enjoy time with Garak?"

Ziyal searched for words for a moment. "It was very awkward at the beginning, but what he said helped a lot."

"I am glad." Nerys saw Ziyal regarding her quizzically.

"I thought you didn't like Garak."

Nerys reached over and put her hand on Ziyal's. "I am not exactly fond of him, Ziyal. But you are. And that is what counts here." Nerys started to stand up and winced. "Would you mind helping me to my bedroom? I need to get some sleep before Julian decides to confine me to quarters tomorrow."

"Of course not." Ziyal helped Nerys to her bedroom and then went to sleep herself.

* * *

"From what both the Klingons and the Nausicaans said, it were the Bajorans who started the fight. And while I would not trust the word of a Nausicaan, three Klingons swore it to me on their honor. Further more, I have questioned other crew members of the Bajoran freighter. These three men and the captain have been seen talking with a high-ranking member of the Bajoran Militia while they were on Bajor. Credits apparently changed hands..."

People were decidedly bleary-eyed when they gathered around the polished wooden table in the ward room for the daily morning briefing. Bashir had dark spots under his eyes and Riker yawned discreetly behind his hand. T'Rea was the only one who didn't show any outward signs of tiredness.

"And they declared that they had seen the same Militia member onboard later, but now dressed in casual clothing.." Ro finished this part of her briefing on the events after the massive fight yesterday.

Dax looked worried. "Do you think that could be Yaren? It was so hectic yesterday, he could have easily slipped on the station and disappeared."

"I strongly suspect it was Yaren who was on board. The descriptions matched."

Kira looked grim. "I want to go to Yellow Alert until he is found."

"I already have teams on the lookout for him. Unfortunately we cannot easily detect his biosign among the Bajoran population on the station."

"Would it be prudent also to alert some members of the crew of the Trager? Gul Macet bears resemblance to Dukat. If Yaren wishes for revenge, he might also make a viable target." Ensign T'Rea commented.

"The same goes for Garak. Probably he will also spent a lot of time with Ziyal the next few days."

"I will inform Ziyal, Garak and Macet. Lieutenant Ro, I want you to find him. Request any help you might need."

"Yes sir."

The meeting broke up half an hour later. Ro quickly approached Bashir. "Doctor."

"Yes lieutenant."

"We had planned a checkup and inoculations for both Loral and Neelas this morning. I would like to push those back to later in the afternoon."

"No problem. I will see you when you have the time. I will contact you if anything comes in between."

"I will see you this afternoon, Julian."


	8. History lessons

**Chapter 7: History lessons **

"Good morning, shiasta." Ziyal greeted vedek Jaris, when she entered the shrine just after the morning services.

"Good morning, my child." Jaris said when he looked up from where he was straitening things up. "You know, you promised me once to tell me where you learned that old form of address."

"If you have some time after you have straightened up, I will gladly tell you."

"Of course, my child." Jaris kept straightening the room, while Ziyal lit the candles and started her morning prayers.

Jaris waited at the entrance of his small office till Ziyal finished her prayers. "Why do you not come to one of the services, child?"

"To be honest, shiasta, I feel somewhat uncomfortable there. People stare too much. This way I can focus on my prayers, not on what other people are doing."

Jaris regarded her for a moment. "You seem lighter this morning, Ziyal."

"A good friend arrived yesterday evening and we had a long talk."

"Ah, those can be very helpful." They entered the small office and Jaris gestured to a chair. "Well child, have a seat and allow this old man to indulge his curiosity."

"My mother always used the term to greet the vedek when father allowed us to visit a temple." Ziyal explained. "From what my mother said, it was a very old form of Bajoran."

"It is, child." Jaris confirmed. "But how did your mother learn it?"

"Before my mother... came to live on Terok Nor, she was a hirani."

"Ah, that explains how your parents probably met..." Jaris voice trailed off.

"What do you mean, shiasta?"

"Around the time your mother came to live here, it was a kind of... trend for high-ranking Cardassian officers to be considered 'connoisseurs' and 'patrons' of traditional Bajoran art. Under the guise of 'helping the poor Bajorans'. That also meant that they visited with the hirani, since they were traditionally given a well-rounded education, but with a lot of emphasis on things like Bajoran music, song, poetry, literature, art and philosophy. They had always been the entertainers, companions and artists of the intelligentsia of Bajor... I have heard of the hirani being compared to the geisha of ancient Earth or the companions of the Nyberrite Alliance... And your father was one of those officers who patronized the hirani."

"I didn't know that." Ziyal was fascinated. Her mother had never told her exactly how she met her father.

"Did she teach you any of the traditional arts she studied for so long?"

"A bit... Father insisted I was given a mostly Cardassian education from when I was four years old. He even arranged for a lector to come from Cardassia and a small class with a few other children of mixed blood on the station was formed. I was even given the intensive mind training that Cardassian children normally are given."

"Ah, that was how you were able to learn so quickly during your time at the university."

Ziyal nodded. "It also helped to catch up with my education when father and Nerys freed me from the Breen." She collected her thoughts for a moment. "Mother didn't have much time to teach me. But she did manage to teach me Bajoran in both spoken written form and some of the songs and poems. She also used to read me simplified versions of her favorite literature before I went to sleep. She promised to teach me the muranjo though when we had settled on Lissepia..."

Ziyal stopped her story when someone gently coughed in the background. It was Kira Nerys. "Sorry vedek, Ziyal. But I really need to talk to Ziyal."

"Of course, my child." Jaris stood up. "Thank you for indulging an old man's curiosity, Ziyal."

"Your welcome, shiasta." Ziyal also stood op and headed out with Kira.

* * *

Ziyal was waiting just outside the Cafe Parisienne, a new restaurant that had opened on the Promenade three months ago. She had invited Garak to try it out for lunch. Nerys told her that it didn't offer any planet specific cuisine, like the Celestial Cafe or the Klingon and Vulcan restaurant, but that it offered a quiet and elegant place to have diner with friends.

Suddenly she heard familiar voices behind her and turned to greet them. But when she turned around, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open...

"Father?!"

But almost immediately she saw that it could not have been her father. Her father never had facial hair, nor would Elim Garak have walked with him side by side as he was doing with this man. But the resemblance was stunning.

"I am afraid not, miss." The almost duplicate of her father said. Even his voice was almost the same as her father's. Only something about the tone was different. It sounded more... she couldn't quite define it.

"Ziyal, may I present Gul Akellen Macet, captain of the Trager. And Gul Macet, this is miss Tora Ziyal." Garak quickly introduced them.

Ziyal bowed slightly. "I am pleased to meet you, Gul Macet. How do you do?"

"Quite well, mistress Tora." He bowed back. "And how are you?"

"Also quite well. Please forgive for my outburst just before. I was very surprised, even though I read the communiqué."

"That is quite understandable. But I believe I have an appointment with doctor Bashir, so I need to go. Garak." He nodded to Garak, then bowed slightly to Ziyal. "Mistress Tora." With those words he headed towards the infirmary.

Ziyal turned to Garak and held out her hand. Pressing their palms together she said: "How was your morning?"

Garak offered her his arm and she took it automatically. "Busy. I spent most of the time talking with several Bajoran officials involved with the relief effort. And I spoke with Colonel Kira regarding a general Yaren."

"To warn you?"

"Indeed."

Inside the cafe they came to a stop and looked around. It covered two levels of the Promenade, just like Quark's, but the atmosphere was completely different.

On the first floor several tables, each with their own candle, were situated among various plants and statues. On the wall were tasteful paintings and a small stage, currently empty, was located to the side. Soft music was piped in. On the second floor were more tables, but there was also a large library of fictional and non-fictional works and several boots along one side offered the chance to listen privately to a wide selection of music. Simply, but elegantly dressed personal moved around, serving drinks and meals.

Garak guided Ziyal to a quiet table on the first floor. A waitress quickly arrived and they gave their orders.

After the waitress had departed, Ziyal commented: "That was strange. Nerys told me Gul Macet was on the station and that he resembled my father, but I never realized how much."

"Your grandmother of your father's side and his mother were sisters." Garak explained.

Ziyal hesitated. Garak noticed. "What is it, my dear?"

"I know you and father weren't exactly... fond each other, but do you know if any of my half-brothers and sisters survived?"

"It is a logical question, Ziyal... The youngest two children survived. A boy, Niral, nine years old and a girl, Ulani, who is seven. Gul Macet and his wife have taken them in."

"So that is why he called me mistress Tora? Because I am the oldest remaining woman of my father's line?" Ziyal asked, struggling to remember the intricacies of Cardassian social address.

"Yes. Although most Cardassians..."

"Would give Ulani the title. I understand."

That moment the waitress chose to arrive with a pot of red leaf tea and a mixture of small Cardassian and Bajoran appetizers. Conversation at the table shifted to lighter matters.

* * *

"Vedek Jaris, do you have a moment?" Nerys asked as she entered the shrine after the noon services.

"What is it, my child?" Jaris escorted the both of them his office and gestured them to take a seat.

"Are you familiar with the san-thonan ritual?"

"Yes, of course. But I am more surprised that you know of it, my child. These days it is almost considered obsolete. I think it has not been used since before the Occupation."

"Vedek Bareil once told me about the ritual and its significance." Nerys finally sat down. "Has the Vedek Assembly passed any laws against performing it?"

"Not directly against the ritual itself, but there were also legal consequences involved when it was performed. I am not sure how these would work with the new laws that have been established since the Provisional Government has been in place. Why are you asking this, Nerys? Is there someone with whom you would like to perform it?" A moment after he asked the question understanding dawned on his face. "Ah, you want to perform it with young Ziyal."

Nerys nodded. "In my heart she has been my younger sister for a long time. Almost all of Ziyal's family was killed... As was most of mine..."

"And so you wish to affirm the bond you have as sisters... I understand. If this is what Ziyal wants, then I would be happy to perform it. But first we need to look at it's consequences. I will talk to a friend in the Assembly to find out what its status is and perhaps you should talk with the First Minister... If you do this with Ziyal, it will be controversial. His support might be very useful."

"That sounds like a good start... and you are right..."

"Then I will see you again when we have spoken with our respective friends."

* * *

"It was truly a pleasure, my dear, but I am afraid I have an appointment at the assay office in ten minutes." Garak told Ziyal as they neared the mentioned office.

"The assay office?"

"Colonel Kira was kind enough to put most of my possessions on the station into storage. I need to sort them out. The Trager will be leaving tomorrow afternoon and some will have to be on it by them."

"You are leaving?"

"I will be remaining for a while. There are some other things I have to see too."

"In that case, if you need hand..."

"That is a very kind offer, my dear, but that truly is not necessary. And besides, I believe you hands are full." Garak gestured to the bags in Ziyal's hands.

Ziyal looked down at her bags she had collected while shopping and laughed. "You are right. I just wanted to buy some gifts for people... But really, if you need a hand..."

"I will be sure to contact you." He reached out with his hand and Ziyal shifted bags so they could touch palms. Garak headed towards the assay office and Ziyal looked around to see Gul Macet entering the infirmary.

Having discovered two of the people she needed to talk to in the same location, she abandoned her plans to take the bags home and walked over to the infirmary.

* * *

"Wait here for moment, Loral. Doctor Bashir has to look at Neelas first." Laren gestured at the stool next to her with one hand, while she held Neelas on her other arm.

Bashir greeted them with a smile. "Lieutenant." Then he looked down at Loral. "Well, who do we have here? Hello Loral."

Loral didn't say anything and only scowled at him.

"Loral..." Ro Laren said with a warning tone in her voice.

"No doctor ." The tot insisted.

Bashir crouched down so he was eye tot eye with her. "And why don't you want to see a doctor?"

"Not sick. No owies."

Bashir tried not to burst out laughing. The little girl with her dark hair, dark eyes and scowl on her face looked very much like her mother when something was not going as planned at the staff meetings in the morning. "I am going to look at your brother first. Do you want to sit on the biobed so you can see what I do?"

Loral crossed her arms before her chest and was very clear. "No!"

Bashir rose again and collected his tricorder and tray with hypospray and vials with vaccines. "Why don't you sit down, lieutenant?" He gestured to the edge of the biobed and clicked open his tricorder to start the scan.

* * *

Ziyal entered the infirmary and waited till Macet finished talking to one of the nurses on duty. When he headed back to exit, she stepped forward. "Gul Macet."

"Mistress Tora."

"I was wondering if you had some time to answer some questions I have."

"Not at the moment, mistress Tora, but tomorrow morning it would be possible. When would you like to meet?"

"Would it be possible at ten o'clock? We could meet by the replimat."

"Then I will see you there." Macet nodded. "Mistress Tora."

"Gul Macet." She nodded back. As the gul left the infirmary she suddenly felt someone bump in to her legs. Looking down she saw a little girl with dark hair and eyes and a scowl on her face. The girl looked up at her and her eyes widened a bit.

"Hello. What is your name?" Ziyal put her bags against the wall where they would be out the way and crouched down.

"Loral."

"Hello Loral, I am Ziyal... Are you here with your mommy or daddy?"

"With mommy."

Ziyal looked around and spotted Bashir with Lieutenant Ro. The woman was holding a baby in her arms and resembled the little girl strongly. "Shall we say hello?"

"NO!"

"Why not, Loral?"

"No doctor."

"But doctor Bashir is very nice. He is not grumpy like some doctor I used to know." Ziyal learned closer to the little girl and spoke softly: "Did you know that he can make candy appear from your ear?"

The girl's eyes widened even more. "Really?"

"Shall we go ask him?" She gave the girl her hand and they headed back to the biobed. "This little one bumped into me while she was on her way out." Ziyal said as she lifted Loral to sit next to her mother on the biobed.

Laren looked at her disapprovingly. "Loral, you know you are not allowed to go on the Promenade alone." Then she looked at Ziyal. "Thank you, miss Tora."

"Your welcome, lieutenant..."

"Lieutenant Ro Laren, Chief of Security."

"Colonel Kira spoke of you."

Bashir clicked his tricorder shut and gave Neelas his hypospray. Then he turned to Loral. "Are you ready, Loral?"

The tot ignored the question and asked: "Can you make candy from my ear?" Her eyes were still wide as she stared at him. Bashir looked quizzically at Ziyal.

"I told her you could make candy appear from her ear." Ziyal smiled innocently.

Bashir glared at her for a bit, but then turned back. "I can, Loral, and I will show you. But first I need to..." He held up his tricorder and hypospray.

Immediately the scowl was back. "No." She pushed Bashir's hand with the tricorder away.

Ziyal tried very hard not to smile and headed back to her bags. She rummaged for a moment and lifted out something which she hid behind her back. Then she walked back to the biobed where both Bashir and her mother were trying to convince Loral to allow Bashir to do his work. "May I?" Ziyal asked.

Ro and Bashir looked at each other and Ro shrugged, saying: "Go ahead."

"Loral, I have brought a friend with me." When the girl looked at her, she removed a purple teddy bear from behind her back and showed it to her.

Bashir's eyes widened when he saw the bear and smiled. He knew the trick and he had used it himself many times with scared or upset children. Only now he didn't have a bear or another stuffed animal nearby.

"This is my friend Bear. And he has to make a very long trip tomorrow."

Loral looked interested. "Really? How far?"

"He is going all the way to Earth. But before he can go on his trip, I brought him here so that doctor Bashir could make sure that he wasn't sick. And that he wouldn't get sick on the trip to Earth. But Bear finds the doctor a bit scary. Do you think you can let doctor Bashir scan you and give you this..." She gestured at the hypospray. "So that Bear can see that isn't scary?"

She had to think about that for a moment. "Okay."

Ziyal put the bear next to Loral on the biobed and Bashir went ahead and ran his scan. Finally he gave Loral the hypospray. "There. All done."

Loral shook her head. "You still need to do Bear."

"Ah, of course. Do you want to hold him?" Loral picked up and held him in her arms, while Bashir ran the scanning piece of his medical tricorder over the bear.

"He is not sick." Then he reached over and quickly replaced the full vial in the hypospray with an empty one. The hypospray hissed appropriately when used against the teddy bear's fur. "And now he won't getting sick on his trip either."

Loral handed the teddy bear back to Ziyal, who thanked her profusely for her help. Bashir then produced a piece of candy from Loral's ear with the slight of hand Jadzia had taught him once and the girl smiled broadly.

Ro helped Loral from the biobed and secured Neelas in her arms. "Thank you Doctor , miss Tora." Both nodded and said goodbye.

"Bye." Loral waved at them as she left the infirmary.

* * *

Ziyal tucked the teddy bear back in her bag, while Bashir cleaned up the equipment he had just used. "You are good with children."

Ziyal looked up from her bag. "What do you mean?"

"What you just did with Loral. Where did you learn the trick with the bear?"

"When I studied at the university on Bajor, we were supposed to community service. I volunteered at one of the Cardassian orphanages. One of the doctors used that method when a child was scared or upset."

"I suppose that was doctor Yin."

Ziyal headed back to the biobed. "Yes, it was. How do you know?"

"I used to volunteer at some of them. I showed him the method." As last thing, Bashir placed the hypospray back on the tray. "But you didn't come here to help me with my little patients. Was there something I could do for you?"


	9. Stepping up

**Chapter 8: Stepping up **

"Tasler to Ro."

"Ro here."

"We have possible sighting of Yaren, sir."

"On my way."

* * *

"We don't know if it was him or not." Ro reported, standing in the commander's office in Ops. "The shopkeeper who first claimed that he saw him, identified our suspect as the one he had seen. But the second witness, a technician who saw him just five minutes later, claims it isn't him. His clothes and hairstyle were different."

"What do we know, lieutenant?" Kira listened intently, her hand stepped together on the desk before her.

"That the man we currently have in a holding cell isn't Yaren. I have asked the doctor to check to be sure, but I expect nothing will come of it."

"What other measures have you taken?"

"Two deputies are combing all security recordings and scans that have been made of the area in the time he was seen. Check points at the airlocks and Promenade have been set. Patrols trough the habitat ring and outer ring have been stepped up."

Kira nodded. "Good work, lieutenant. But I want to hear from you the moment we have new developments."

* * *

"How was your day?" Nerys asked when she sat down on the couch with Ziyal later that evening. Both women were sipping hot tea, Ziyal red leaf tea and Nerys had a cup of jumja tea.

"It was okay. I spent some time talking with vedek Jaris this morning, but you already knew that. I had a nice diner with Jake and he told me how he was doing on his novel. And I had lunch with Garak and after that we went shopping..."

Nerys burst out laughing and snorted up some tea through her nose. "Garak? Shopping?"

"We have done it before."

"I am sorry, Ziyal. It's just..." Nerys waved it away with her hand. "What did you buy?"

"Some gifts for people. A teddy bear for Kirayoshi and a few other things." She took a sip of her tea. "O, and I helped doctor Bashir get a stubborn little patient get her check-up."

"What was her name?"

"I believe it was Loral, Lieutenant Ro's daughter."

"I have heard she can be just as stubborn as her mother."

"How was your day, Nerys? I heard that Yaren might have been seen."

"There were a few sightings of him, but nothing came of it. I want you to be extra careful, Ziyal. Are you sure you don't want a guard with you?"

Ziyal nodded. "I am sure. I will be fine, Nerys."

Nerys put her hand on Ziyal's. "Ziyal, I mourned you once before. I don't want to have to do it again. Please be careful." Nerys was silent for a few moments. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the san-thonan ritual?"

Ziyal shook her head. "No. I have never heard of it. What kind of a ritual is it?"

"I am not surprised you haven't heard of it. It is an old ritual and before the Occupation is was used when adults wanted to become family of each other. When they finished the ritual they were brothers and sisters in every way, except blood. San-thonan means Rite of Brotherhood. Or Sisterhood. Depends how you translate it." Nerys explained.

Ziyal stared at her. "Why are you talking about this?"

"I have seen you as my little sister for a long time, Ziyal. When everything is sorted out, I would like to do the san-thonan with you."

Ziyal was silent, not quite knowing what to say.

"You don't have to decided yet if you want to do it or not. It was just an idea."

Finally Ziyal smiled. "I like the idea very much. I was just surprised...But I don't have to think about it. Of course I would like to do the san-thonan. How..."

"Vedek Jaris and I are still looking into a few things. But when we have figured that out, vedek Jaris will be performing the ritual." Nerys reached over and hugged the young woman.

Ziyal hugged back and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

"Morning Nerys." Shakaar said her from the comunit in her quarters.

"Morning Edon. Although I suspect your morning has been somewhat longer then my morning here already." Nerys replied, surveying his rumpled appearance on the monitor.

"You might say that."

"Your looks now match your looks after you were attacked by that baby wildcat. You remember, after we spent that day tracking trough the swamp."

Shakaar glowered at her. "Why, thank you for the compliment, Nerys.

"Always happy to be of service." Nerys stifled a laugh. "You know, only the mud is missing..."

"Nerys..." Shakaar glowered some more, until he couldn't hold in his laughter. "Okay, I deserved that."

"What is going on, Edon?"

"Just one of those marathon sessions we occasionally have here. Why did I ever let you convince me to take this job?"

"From the goodness of your heart?"

Shakaar shook his head, clearly relaxing at the familiar banter between friends. "Why are you calling? I thought we had an appointment this afternoon."

"I have something I want to discuss as friends. Not as commanding officer of a space station to first minister."

"Alright. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"You once mentioned that your grandfather once performed a brotherhood ritual with a friend who had lost his whole family in a fire. Giving him a family, in a way."

"That is right."

"Was it called the san-thonan?"

"It was. Why are you asking?"

"I want to do the ritual with Ziyal. And since it might cause quite some controversy, I wanted to give you a heads up."

Shakaar looked thoughtful. "From what I remember from my grandfather's story, there were also legal consequences. What about those?"

"Vedek Jaris is looking into that."

Shakaar made some notes on a PADD, but then turned back to the screen. "Nerys, personally you have my full support. I know what Ziyal means to you and from what I have seen and heard of her, she does not deserve the flak she gets because she is Dukat's daughter. But as first minister, I have to ask you to at least wait for bit. I need to look into some things first. We are still sorting out Ziyal's legal status with the clone and it's death."

"I understand, Edon. And Ziyal and I agreed to wait in case till the whole affair with Yaren is sorted out. And the legal consequences have to be clear."

"Do you remember if the formalization of Ziyal's Bajoran citizenship was finalized?"

"It was, after her 'death'. Captain Sisko pushed for that one. I have the papers regarding that in my quarters. Do you want a copy?"

"That would be helpful. Look, I will arrange things from my side and I will contact you when I have something."

"I will do the same. Thanks, Shakaar."

"No problem, Nerys. Good luck up there."

* * *

The man surveyed his appearance. This disguise could work. Blond hair had changed to a dark brown and a small beard and mustache were starting to form. Combined with the dark contacts and the fairly baggy clothes, no one should recognize him.

Now it was truly time to track his prey. Self-assured he left the guest quarters he had forced open. Walking like he belonged there, nobody gave him a second glance.

* * *

"Gul Macet."

"Mistress Tora." Macet surveyed the replimat. "It is quite crowded here. Do you wish to talk here or would you like to find a more private place?"

"We could go to the Cafe Parisienne, if you wish to talk in a more private place."

Macet nodded and they headed for the Cafe. Ziyal had been right. It was fairly quiet indeed. After ordering some rokassa juice Macet asked: "What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Garak informed me that you had taken in my youngest half-brother and sister. I just wanted to know how they are doing."

"Why are you so interested? I believe you never had contact with them."

"I met them once. But I have been in stasis for two years and I am trying to become up to date with everything that has conspired since then. Locating my remaining family is one of those points."

"Very well. Your two oldest siblings, two brothers, were killed in action during the war. Your father's former wife and your other siblings, two girls and a boy, were killed during the destruction of Lakarian City."

"I see... How is it possible Ulani and Niral survived?"

"They were still on their way to Lakarian City. The others attended a boarding school close to Lakarian City and had already arrived. Ulani and Niral were brought to a recently opened orphanage. When everything settled down somewhat, my wife managed to locate the children and we decided to take them in."

"Thank you, Gul Macet. Though I have to admit that I am somewhat surprised."

"How so?"

"I was always taught as a child that an orphan did not have any value in Cardassian society."

"Mistress, over 800 million Cardassians died during the slaughter by the Dominion. Every child, orphan or not, is precious now. So the few people who are able to take them in, have been doing so and the others are cared for in orphanages as much as possible."

"They have been set up by the relief forces?"

"Yes. And they are staffed by various volunteers from both Cardassia and other worlds. Among those, somewhat ironically, a group of volunteers from among the orphans that were left behind on Bajor after the withdrawal of our forces."

"That is indeed ironic."

"Did you speak to my father after his escape from captivity?"

"No. I believe legate Damar and Weyoun were one of the few people who saw him again after his capture by the Federation. At least, from those on Cardassia. I believe Colonel Kira saw him on Empok Nor."

"Yes, she told me."

"I do know that, despite his faults, he inspired legate Damar to start the Cardassian Liberation Front. And in turn, Damar inspired us."

"You were part of the resistance? I thought everyone was killed."

"I was among the fortunate few who managed to survive."

"Thank you, Gul Macet. You have answered several questions I had."

"I was glad to be of service. Was there anything else?"

"No."

"Then I will have to take my leave of you. The Trager will be departing this afternoon. The vaccine is needed on Cardassia." Gul Macet rose from his seat and Ziyal rose politely with him.

* * *

"You have a call from the University of Dahkur, student housing. Do you accept your call?" Jake looked up from the PADD where he was working at his latest chapter for Anslem.

"I accept." The monitor of the comunit in his quarters lit up to show an attractive, dark young woman.

"He, Rena. I had not expected a call from you yet." Jake said surprised.

"Things didn't quite turn out as planned. That's why I am calling earlier." Rena had a low musical and warm voice.

"What happened? Did your finals get cancelled?"

"The tests I needed to are finished and I handed in my last paper this afternoon. I needed the rest of the time to finish my set-up for my thesis, but there was a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, the professor who was going to be my first supervisor died a few days ago from a heart attack."

"He died?!" Jake looked stunned.

"Yes. They are trying to sort everything out, with his classes, finals and the other students he was supervising. Since I was only working on my setup, I am going to be on the bottom of the list."

"What about another professor?"

"There are not many who specialize in the area of Art Interpretation, Jake. And he was about the only one specialized in my topic."

"So, what did they advise you to do next?"

"To wait. Just to start my next colleges. They even advised me not to continue with my setup... Which is why I am calling. I thought you might want to come to Bajor now, in stead in a few weeks."

"I would love to, Rena, but I need and want to stay here at least for a few days." Jake said.

"Why? What is going on?" Rena sounded concerned

"Have you seen the news the last few days?"

"I haven't seen any news for the last week. I have been secluded in my room and the library, studying." Rena looked confused. "Again I ask. What is going on?"

"A few years ago a friend of mine was killed. But a few days ago they discovered her in a Dominion stasis tube one Derna. It was her clone who had been killed. She is out of stasis now and counselor Dax asked me to help. She needs her friends." Jake explained, trying to keep it short and to the point.

"What is her name?"

"I think you know about her. Her name is Tora Ziyal."

"Of course I do. Some her paintings are in the setup for my thesis... She is alive?" Rena looked slightly confused.

"I have a newspaper article here. It explains everything..." Jake transmitted it to her.

"Thanks."

"Rena, why don't you come to Deep Space Nine? Several of my friends here have been wanting to meet you. There are several passenger shuttles going back and forth to Bajor every day and I can arrange for some guest quarters on the station."

"I like the idea. Let me check my agenda to be sure." Rena grabbed a PADD and scrolled through it. "That is no problem. They can contact me just as easily on DS9 about other arrangements."

"When do you want to come?"

"Day after tomorrow? That gives me the chances to arrange a few last things tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. I will see you then. Let me know on which shuttle you arrive."

"I will see you in two days." Rena kissed two fingers and put them against the screen. Then she signed of.

Jake laughed and shook his head. Then he sat down to arrange for some guest quarters.

* * *

"Colonel , I hope you will pass on the gratitude of the Cardassian people to the Federation and the Bajoran government for these supplies."

"Of course I will, Gul Macet. But they are aware of this already. I only hope the supplies can do something the Cardassian people."

"There is still much to be done, Colonel . But the lives of many children will be saved by these vaccines."

"I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Colonel ." Macet bowed slightly at Kira, then turned to Ziyal. "Mistress Tora, I will send you the pictures you have asked for. But it will take time, since there are other urgent tasks first."

"I understand it completely, Gul Macet. I would not dare to keep you or your wife from your duty to the Cardassian people." Ziyal bowed slightly. From the corner of her eye she caught Kira's surprised expression.

"Mistress Tora." Macet bowed back. "Garak."

"Macet."

Macet disappeared down the airlock, to finish the preparation for departure. Kira, Ziyal and Garak went down the corridor, heading for the Promenade.

"Why did you looked so surprised, Nerys?" Ziyal asked.

"Because Macet addressed you as mistress. That is the address for the matriarch of a family, isn't it?"

"It is. You know I am the oldest remaining woman of my father's line. And as why he chose to address me this way, instead of Ulani, I don't know."

"Contrary to his cousin, Macet generally behaves like a gentleman. And there is an advantage to having Ziyal being regarded as matriarch. The reputation of his family and Ziyal's siblings were damaged by Dukat and his... 'bastard offspring'. With Ziyal recognized as matriarch, she would be considered fully Cardassian and the reputation of his family and the siblings somewhat repaired." Garak commented.

Kira nodded. "I have heard worse reasons to do that. I have met him a few times and while it took me some time to get over his appearance, he generally is a gentleman. For so far Cardassians are capable of being gentlemen, of course."

"It might also be that he lost a daughter of your age during the massacre, my dear. Perhaps you remind him of her." Garak interjected, ignoring Kira's bait. Both Kira and Ziyal were surprised.

"I didn't know that." Kira said.

"Well, I have to take my leave of you. My duties await." Garak nodded to Kira and turned to Ziyal. "I will see you at dinner, my dear."

"Are doctor Bashir and counselor Dax still going to join us?"

"I believe so." Garak and Ziyal pressed their palms together and he headed towards his quarters. Ziyal and Nerys continued on their path.

"You also surprised me, Nerys. You were never... fond of Cardassians."

Kira looked thoughtful. "Meeting Aamin Marritza and Tekeny Ghemor showed me that not all Cardassians were the monsters I believed they were, Ziyal." They had ended up on the upper level of the Promenade and she spotted a bench. "Let's sit down for minute."

When they were seated, Kira continued: "Later I saw how Damar went from the man who I hated while he was here during the Dominion Occupation to a man who I respected during my time on Cardassia, when I was helping the Resistance... despite the fact he was your 'killer'..." Kira hesitated for a moment. "That time I learned that there were even some things I could respect about Garak. Though I rather have you didn't tell him that."

Ziyal giggled for a moment. "I won't." But then she turned serious again and Kira explained.

"Then I saw the destruction that the Jem'Hadar caused and the people reacting to it. In some ways it was... like looking in a mirror. I saw so many familiar things reflected back to me. It taught me that I had to try to judge every Cardassian in his own right, because there was as much potential for good or bad things it them as there was in every Bajoran... In the Resistance I was taught to hate all Cardassians, Ziyal. I can't do that anymore."

"And Gul Macet?"

"Macet was difficult, because of his resemblance to your father. But after I met him a couple of times, I saw he was very different..."

"Very different from my father, you mean."

Nerys looked her square in the eyes. "I will be honest with you, Ziyal. I hate your father. And I don't think that will ever change. He had a number of good qualities, Ziyal, and I won't deny that. I also won't deny that he loved you. But he took those qualities, even his love for you, and turned them into something I can only call evil."

Ziyal turned her gaze away and stared at the floor. "I know. But I still love him... he was my father."

Nerys put an arm around her shoulder. "And that is normal, Ziyal. And I know it is no comfort, but I think you always managed to bring out the best parts of him."

* * *

"Commander, there is a communication from the First Minister's office." T'Rea reported.

Lavelle looked up from his console. "I will take it in the commander's office. Transfer it there."

"Yes, sir."

He entered the office and hit a monitor. "This is Lieutenant-commander Lavelle, first officer of Deep Space Nine."

"I am Kalem Vas, an aide of First Minister Shakaar. I have a message for Colonel Kira."

"Colonel Kira is currently unavailable."

The aide on screen seemed hesitate for a moment. "Lin Falen has been arrested and is currently held for questioning. You will be informed when we have any new information."

"Thank you for the information. Was there anything else?"

"No." With that the screen turned black.

Lavelle shook his head. "Very friendly."

* * *

A muffled scream woke Nerys from her sleep. She leaned up on one arm, not sure if it was a figment of dream or that she had really heard it. Just as she was about to lie down again, she heard it again.

It must have been Ziyal. She was the only person sleeping close enough that a scream could be heard. Nerys climbed out of bed, pausing a moment to pull on the bathrobe Jadzia had given her for her birthday once. She paused outside the door for a moment, but when she heard the quiet sobbing from inside the room, she keyed the door and entered.

Ziyal was lying almost completely under the blankets, curled up in a fetal position. Nerys padded to the bed on her bare feet and sat down on the edge of it. "Ziyal, wake up. You are safe, it is only a nightmare." She gently shook the young woman under the blankets. "Ziyal."

Suddenly Ziyal sat up, her eyes wide and looking around her anxiously. Finally she noticed the Bajoran woman sitting on her bed. "Nerys?"

"Hmm. Are you alright?"

"I don't..." she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Nerys scooted up and pulled the young woman into her arms. Ziyal closed her eyes and slowly stopped shuddering, relaxing in the familiar arms.

"Want to tell me what you were dreaming?"

Ziyal was silent for a long time, soaking up the comfort from Nerys' embrace. Finally she started speaking in a quiet voice: "It's all jumbled and it doesn't make any sense... the crash of the Ravinok, mom dying in my arms, the Breen... images of what a destroyed Bajor and Cardassia must look like... father dancing in the Fire Caves with a Pah-wraith... Weyoun laughing about my paintings..."

"Have been having other nightmares?"

"I have had a few bad dreams, but nothing as bad as this."

They remained seated for a while, neither women saying anything. Finally Nerys moved: "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Would you mind staying until I fall asleep?"

"Of course not. This is one of the reasons I asked you to stay in my quarters, Ziyal." Suddenly Nerys had an idea. She considered it for a moment. "Why don't you come stay with me?"

"Can I?"

"Come on." Nerys gathered up Ziyal's blankets and guided her to the main room. "I don't mind. It is not the first time."

It wasn't the first time. When Ziyal just had come to live on Deep Space Nine, away from her father, the only security she had known since her liberation from the Breen, she had many nightmares. Ziyal hadn't said anything about it, till the time she had fallen asleep in Nerys' quarters and had a nightmare. After that Nerys had made her promise to call her or to come over when she had a bad dream, saying she did not need to be ashamed and that it was completely normal. And few times Ziyal had ended up sleeping in Nerys' quarters or Nerys in Ziyal's quarters. Once she had even simply left Shakaar alone. Luckily the man, an old hand at nightmares, just like Nerys, had understood.

Ziyal slipped under the blankets of Nerys' double bed and felt Nerys doing the same at the other side of the bed. Finally feeling totally safe she drifted of in a deep sleep.


	10. Making plans

**Chapter 9: Making plans **

A few days passed. Life on the station continued on. Repairs and upgrades to the station were still being made, the construction of the flight base on Derna was continuing according to schedule for once, help to Cardassia was coordinated from the station and everybody was quite busy with his job.

No pilots had crashed on any of Bajor's moons. Crime on the Promenade was fairly low, although Yaren was still at large. The infirmary had been kept busy with nothing but things comparable to bumps and colds.

Ziyal for the last few days had been splitting her days between studying, so she continue to get up to date with all that had occurred since she was in stasis, spending time with mostly Garak and Nerys and some time with Jake, although that was less since Korena had arrived and working on her art. The last had been strongly urged by Dax, as an outlet for her feelings. It had helped, because since she had started working on it seriously, she didn't have any nightmares or even bad dreams anymore. She also finally made a formal statement to Lieutenant Ro about her... adventure.

* * *

Once more the senior staff of Deep Space Nine gathered in the wardroom for the daily staff meeting or the morning briefing, whichever term they preferred. Colonel Kira was once more at the head of the table. This morning did hold something new. A representative of Starfleet Command, the Andorian Commander Chalk, had joined them because of several matters on security.

"Commander Chalk, I believe you know all people present here."

"Yes Colonel."

"Then please go ahead."

Chalk moved to the screen in front of the room. "Starfleet Command has decided on a number of security measures to be taken within the next months. The first of those measures is the redeployment of listening posts at the other side of the wormhole in the Gamma Quadrant."

"I take that the station will serve as basis for the redeployment."

"You understood this correctly, Colonel."

"Another measure is that the Defiant will re-equipped with a cloaking device. The Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulans have reached a diplomatic agreement which makes this possible."

"Will there be stipulations for its use?" Nog asked.

"Its principal use will be limited to the Gamma quadrant and this sector. Exceptions can be made when necessary."

"Finally a barrier of sensor buoys will be deployed around the Badlands. They will use random sensor sweeps with the purpose of making it a less desirable hiding place. For example, many Orion and Ferengi pirates preying on the relief ships for Cardassia use the Badlands as their base of operations. This is the basic plan for deployment." Chalk activated the screen and everyone at the table studied it. "Lieutenant Ro, Lieutenant Riker, you have... extensive experience with the Badlands. Starfleet Command wants you to look this plan over and suggest improvements."

The couple looked at each other for a moment and then said in unison: "Yes sir."

Nog also studied the plan. "Permission to speak freely, Commander, Colonel." Both nodded and Nog moved forward to screen. "I can see the basic plan, Commander. But with the effect of our normal sensors and the conditions of the Badlands they would only reach here." Nog lined it out on the screen. "I do not see how this would work." Nog moved back to the table and sat down again.

"Very observant, lieutenant. But these buoys will not be using our normal sensors. They will use a prototype based on Dominion sensors."

"And they penetrate the unique circumstances of the Badlands. The Jem'Hadar were able to find all the hidden Maquis bases located there." Ro noted.

"Exactly lieutenant. For the deployment of the sensor buoys the station will also serve as base. Are there any other questions?" There were a number of those and he quickly answered them. Finally he handed the meeting back over to Kira.

"Thank you, Commander." She quickly got the information how the several sections of the station were running from the rest of the officers and gave a number of other orders. Finally she asked: "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, Colonel. After more then a week of searching we still have not turned up any trace of Yaren. Nor did the questioning of Lin Falen turn up any useful information. Several of my deputies are starting to consider everything a red herring. They have a number of very convincing arguments." Ro stated.

"I understand, lieutenant. But what do you suggest we do?"

"Make the security less obvious. See if we can lure him out of his hiding place."

"Alright. Make a plan, Lieutenant and have it on my desk this afternoon. Then we will discuss it."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else."

"I received a report on a breakthrough on Cardassia Prime." Bashir spoke up. "They have been searching for a way to refertilize the ground so that agriculture can be started. Apparently they have had success with a combination of the soil reclamation technology used on Bajor and a fertilizer made of vole droppings."

"Vole droppings?" was the surprised reaction from Ro.

"So they finally found a use for voles." Kira shook her head, a smile around the lips. "I can see Chief O'Brien's face already."

"And since Garak told me the voles are the only things they have enough of on Cardassia, there are no problems of... supplying the raw materials." Dax added.

"Have they also found a solution for the draught, Doctor?" T'Rea asked.

"No, not yet. But some information on alien system sent by Voyager trough Pathfinder shows promising results. Perhaps when this all succeeds and with the industrial replicators on the way a start can be made to get Cardassia back to state of self-sufficiency."

Lavelle nodded. "We can not keep sending relief aid. They need to rebuild. Give a man a fish and he can eat one day. Give a man a line and a fishing hook and he can eat forever."

"Anyone else." Kira looked around. "Then let's get to work." She waited until everyone except Commander Chalk had left the room. "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"I only wished to inform you that after reviewing the statement and the mental evaluation of Tora Ziyal that she has been cleared of any security risk."

"Thank you, Commander. I will inform Miss Tora."

* * *

"You are planning what?" Nerys almost spit out her mouth full of hasparat and quickly took a sip of raktajino to wash the food down.

"I want to go to Cardassia and volunteer in one of the orphanages there." Ziyal calmly repeated and took a bite of her lunch.

"Okay, where did you get the idea suddenly?"

Ziyal swallowed. "This isn't just a sudden idea, Nerys. I have been considering it for several days. I first got the basic idea when I was talking with doctor Bashir after I helped with Loral. He said that I was good with children and I remembered that I had volunteered in the Cardassian orphanage when I was studying on Bajor. Then Gul Macet told me that volunteers from all over the Federation were staffing the various orphanages of Cardassia. That got me thinking."

"I see..."

"Nerys, I love my art and I still want to bring Cardassia and Bajor closer together. But to do that Cardassia must heal first. Bajor is much further in that process. And when I am there I might be able to put a face on the people there. You have seen what it is like there now, Nerys, but so many people haven't. For them it is poetic justice. Cardassia only got what it deserved..."

"Okay. I see you point. But have you also thought about the practical sides of the matter?"

"Of course. I won't be getting on a ship tomorrow and just head of. From what Garak told me every month volunteers are rotated in and out. They come from various sources, so I can look how I want to go. But before I go want to do some studying and I was hoping to volunteer in the daycare here on the station, to prepare myself."

Kira nodded. "That sounds reasonable. What about your safety?"

"May I join you?" Kira and Ziyal looked up to see Garak standing there, a tray in his hands. "I happened to overhear you conversation and I thought I might reassure the Colonel on some things."

Nerys frowned for a moment, but then gestured at the chair. "Be my guest."

Garak sat down. "You were asking about Ziyal's safety. I understand your concern, Colonel. But the orphanages are some of the safer places to work. The orphanages themselves are only accessible for authorized personnel, since we had trouble with people selling orphans to Ferengi and the Orion Syndicate for the slave market. And when the volunteers are not working in their field, they are staying in an encampment guarded by the Federation and also only accessible to those who are authorized. Outside those environments they generally are escorted by security personnel."

"Alright. That sounds good."

Garak searched Kira's face for a moment. "May I be frank, Colonel?"

"Go ahead."

"Ziyal would very welcome, Colonel. Not just as a volunteer, but for a different reason as well. There have been many misunderstandings and problems because Cardassian culture is very different from the culture of many Starfleet personnel and many of the off-world volunteers. I have been able to solve these to some degree, but Ziyal understands Cardassian, Bajoran and general Federation cultures. She might be quite effective at this."

"I can even start to bridge the gap there, Nerys. And I can be useful there. I don't really feel like that on the station here."

"I understand, Ziyal. I was just surprised. I had thought you might want to go back to Bajor and continue your studies at the university, but not this... I will miss you." Nerys finally replied.

"Lavelle to Kira."

"Kira here."

"I have Ambassador Troi on a channel for mister Garak."

"One moment, Commander." Kira silenced the transmission.

All three occupants of the table looked surprised. Then Garak stood up. "I will take it in my quarters, Colonel. If you wish, you can come along, my dear. This should not take long and then we can visit the Cardassian sauna program."

Ziyal quickly nodded. "I will see you tonight, Nerys." She stood up and headed of with Garak.

"Mister Garak will take the transmission in his quarters. Transfer it there at his signal."

"Yes Colonel."

* * *

"Ambassador Troi? Wasn't she Odo's wife?"

"She was." They entered Garak's quarters and he took a place behind the comunit. Ziyal headed to the other side of the room and looked out in space.

"Ambassador Troi." Garak greeted Lwaxana Troi.

"Garak, what the hell do you think you are doing?" An angry voice sounded from the screen.

"I am not quite sure what you are talking about, ambassador."

"Going around, begging for more aid to the so-called poor Cardassian 'orphans'. Pouring material in rebuilding the military, I will say."

Ziyal listened with a half ear as she observed the various ships that were anchored at the docking ring. From what she could hear, the voice from the screen kept getting more and more annoyed at Garak's placating voice.

"Excuse me for a moment, ambassador. I have the relevant data nearby." Garak stood up from behind the console and headed into the other room.

Ziyal looked after him, then quietly moved to the replicator to get something to drink for both Garak and herself. "A rokassa juice and a red leaf tea." The drinks materialized and she lifted them from the machine.

"Who is there? Hello? Hello?" Ambassador Troi was sounding irritated and impatient.

Ziyal gazed at the console. Her quiet order to the replicator had obviously been overheard. She put down the rokassa juice on the table and moved over to the console. "I am afraid you heard me, ambassador."

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Tora Ziyal. And you are ambassador Troi? Odo and Nerys told me once about you, ambassador. Both spoke very highly of you."

"Ah, you are Dukat's half-Bajoran daughter. I read about you. What are you doing on this channel?"

"Some describe me as that. And you were asking who was there just a few minutes ago, ambassador."

"Why are you listening in on this conversation?" the ambassador sounded suspicious.

"Not listening in, ambassador. I only caught bits while I was waiting." Ziyal hesitated, then decided to take the bull by the horns. "May I ask you something, ambassador?"

"What?"

"As you might have read, I have just woke up slightly over a week ago from two years of stasis. I have missed everything what happened since Operation Return. Now, I have been reading a lot and talking to many people, but what I still don't manage to understand is why people are so opposed the relief aid on Cardassia. They might have allied with the Dominion, but for example, none of the children ever raised a hand against one of the Federation." Ziyal shrugged and looked down on her hands. "Perhaps I am just too naive to understand such things."

The ambassador regarded her from the screen, trying to gauge her. But in the end she tried to answer seriously. "Most people fear something like this will happen again, Miss Tora. They are afraid the aid will be used for military matters."

"I can understand that, ambassador. But I thought people in the leadership of the Federation had risen above such fear. Why, when the Klingons were the archenemies of the Federation and Praxis exploded, the Federation helped. There were the same fears then, but they proved to be mostly unfounded in the end. Isn't it worth taken a chance that it might happened again?"

"For some, yes. But many feel very different. Many have suffered a lot on the Dominion and the Cardassians were a part of that. Are you familiar with what happened during the occupation of Betazed?"

"Yes, ambassador. I know about the use of slaves to build Sentok Nor and the experiments that Crell Moset did. I can understand many of the feelings among the survivors."

"You can? How?"

"Yes, I can, ambassador. When I was thirteen years old, a ship carrying my mother and I were shot down by the Breen. My mother died in my arms. Then the survivors were captured by the Breen and we were forced to mine dilithium as slaves for six years. When I was rescued, I hated the Breen. Yet I have learned to open my eyes."

"How?"

"By learning that not all Breen are evil. I know that at least one of them sacrificed his life so that my friends could live... I have seen a number of other Bajorans do the same towards the Cardassians. They learned to open their eyes and see grey, not just black and white. I hope that someone can do the same for the opponents of the aid Cardassia receives. If I can manage something like this, surely the people in the Federation can the same. Someone like yourself? Because I fear what happens if they don't."

"And what would you fear then, miss Tora? They are powerless at the moment. Cardassia is unable to even be self-sufficient for its own population."

"Because I can see what can happen, ambassador. At the moment there is a small amount of positivity attached to the Federation on Cardassia. That can grow and become stronger. The current government of Castellan Alon Ghemor is doing what it can to do so. But if the aid is removed now, that base of positivity will turn negative and it will lit a cold rage in the Cardassian people that can linger for a very long time. And then it can all happen again. I have seen examples of it in many cultures, even Earth itself. I have even seen it up close once, ambassador. Because I saw it when my idiot of a father embraced the Dominion. The same could easily happen again, if something came along." Ziyal's voice became more passionate. "I strongly advise you against letting that happen."

The ambassador regarded her silently from the screen. "Well spoken for someone so young, miss Tora. But what about the rebuilding of the other destroyed worlds, like Betazed and Benzar?"

"With all due respect, ambassador, I would suggest you start saving credits for the next rebuilding in a few decades if you take the help for Cardassia away." Ziyal turned to see Garak standing in the doorway. "But mister Garak is here, ambassador. I am sure you would like to speak to him again. I am grateful for your indulgence and for educating such a naive girl like me." Ziyal nodded and let Garak take her place.

"I have the data you requested here, ambassador."

"Mister Garak, just transmit the data to my office. I have an appointment in a few minutes. And I have a lot to think about." With that Lwaxana Troi signed of.

Garak turned towards her. "Well spoken, my dear. I think you have brought a truth home that I have been trying to explain to ambassador Troi for several days."

Ziyal sighed. "Betazoids value honesty and directness. Usually they get the same from their use of telepathy. That is what I gave her. It is very different from what she is probably used to hearing from the people who are knowledgeable about the Cardassian situation. I am not really one of those, but I understand enough. I only have to think of father."

"And this is why we need you on Cardassia, my dear. You understand all these different cultures much better and you are able to adapt to them."

"But why did you chose to use mostly blue-grey in stead of a shade of red? If I remember 'Colors in other cultures' class, red signified action and passion on Earth and blue some form of calm." Korena asked as she was having diner in Quark's, enjoying a bowl of katterpod soup and mapa bread.

* * *

"I based my piece 'Days of War' on something I read in a text from Earth. It said something like: war is 75 percent boredom, 15 percent action and 10 percent pure horror. It matched descriptions I heard from my father, Jake's father and Nerys. So I choose to blue-grey to express the boredom, small brush strokes of brilliant red to express the action and the suddenness of it and wavy lines of the deepest black to express the horrors of war." Ziyal explained her painting.

"Now I understand." Korena looked at Jake, who was looking lost in his thoughts and who was stirring his jambalaya. "I am sorry, Jake. We didn't mean to exclude you from our conversation."

"I don't mind, Rena." Jake still looked slightly vague, but he took a bite from his dinner.

Ziyal laughed. "Why don't you come to Nerys' quarters tomorrow afternoon around two o'clock? Then I will be happy to show you more of my paintings and drawings. And bring your own sketchbook. I would love to see some of your work. Jake spoke very highly of your images of Bajor's natural beauty." She shrugged. "We even might give each other some tips and ideas for our work. Have you any experience working with pen and ink?"

"I have. But we will discuss that tomorrow."

"Have you heard anything from the university already?" Jake asked, shaking himself from where he was lost in his thoughts.

"Not directly. I heard from some fellow students that they have made arrangements for his class and that they have found a solution for the exams and papers that have been handed in. Now they are reviewing what the various students who he was supervising were doing and who is the best replacement."

"You have to admit, Korena. It is a bizarre tale."

"It is. I only hope I don't have to start over again with my set-up. It already cost me enough work." Korena replied.

"What about you, Ziyal. Are you going back to university on Bajor?" Jake asked.

"Maybe. But not now. I am going to volunteer in an orphanage on Cardassia when I have prepared sufficiently."

"What?" Both Jake and Korena exclaimed.

Ziyal shook her head. "Why is everybody so surprised when I tell them that? There are volunteers from all over the quadrant working in those orphanages."

"You were not exactly welcomed on Cardassia when your father took you there." Jake said cautiously.

"I know. And I was not welcomed very much on Bajor either. That doesn't matter, Jake. Cardassia is the place where I can be most useful at the moment."

"How can you be useful on Cardassia?" Korena asked confused.

"I have been talking a lot with Garak. There have been many problems with cultural misunderstandings and expectations. He has been doing what he can, since he has come to understand Bajoran and Federation cultures somewhat. But I can understand all of them better then Garak can. So that is why I am necessary."

"You want to try bridge the gap again, don't you? Like you wanted with your art." Jake asked, starting to understand what Ziyal was talking about.

"I still want to use my art to do that. But this is more direct and more necessary."

"I wish you a lot of luck, Ziyal. I suspect you will need it." Korena sounded quite skeptical. "I understand what you want to do, but if is it that easy?"

"Ashalla was not build in a day, Korena." Ziyal took a bite from her hasparat soufflé. "I was kind of curious though. What did you and your fellow students think of the decision of the Federation and Bajor to help Cardassia rebuild?"

Korena took a sip from her spring wine and thought for a moment. "Many, including myself, didn't agree at first. Some were quite angry. But after the words of Colonel Kira and first minister Shakaar some changed their minds. More people changed after the son and the wife of the Emissary seemed to endorse the plans, while the Emissary himself was absent."

Ziyal turned to Jake. "You openly supported the plans?"

Jake shook his head. "No, not openly. Kasidy and I did not want to position our self too strongly. So we didn't make any statements or something like that. But Kasidy let herself be overheard by the press while she spoke with Nerys about her support of the plans and I wrote an article with an agreeable tone about the aid." Jake bent his head. "I couldn't do anything else after I had seen the destruction on Cardassia."

Korena turned to Jake, shocked. "You have been to Cardassia?"

"Yes. I was on the second wave of ships to arrive after the surrender of the Dominion as a journalist." Jake took a large gulp of his ale. "First I interviewed officers from Starfleet, the Klingons and the Romulan empire. But after that I went into the city. And what I saw there cemented in my mind that help was needed, no matter the cost."

Korena put her hand on Jake's. "What did you see?"

"Too much... Bodies lying stacked together... Grotesque injuries... One thing stands out..." He took another gulp. "I had been walking around all day and I came upon three children. I believe they were siblings. The oldest was about nine, the youngest six. Two boys and a girl. The youngest, a girl, had lost her leg and was bleeding terribly. Her brothers were carrying her trough the destructed streets. The girl never would have made it, but the brothers kept trying..."

"What did you do?"

"I got the kids to a Starfleet infirmary and got them treatment. Some of the brass protested, but Bashir overrode them and simply treated the girl. They are in an orphanage now. From what I heard they are doing well."

The three young adults were silent. Finally Ziyal spoke. "This is why I have to go."

Korena nodded. "I understand."


	11. Finals

**Chapter 10: Finals **

He shook his head as he looked down from the second level . He could not belief the gall of that spoonhead whore. Here she was, just prancing around on the Promenade.

He might have thought about letting it go if she had thrown herself down and had begged forgiveness for her parent's action and her existence from those who represented the Prophets. And afterwards she should have been humbled and she would have had to work for her redemption the rest of her life. She should have suffered, just like his son and his wife had suffered before they were granted the mercy of dead.

But instead she was consorting with a spoonhead, like a collaborator. Like the whore her mother had been. And she was defiling the son and wife of the Emissary by just being around them. Like with the dinner he had observed two days ago

No. It was time... time to take out the spoonhead whore... to honor his dead family and the prices they had paid... and he would do it in full sight... everyone should see that she had gotten what she deserved...

* * *

Garak and Ziyal calmly walked along the Promenade, Ziyal's hand resting on Garak's arm like they did often. They were on their way to Quark's for a visit to the holosuites, to the Cardassian sauna.

Suddenly Garak spoke. "Do not show anything on your face, my dear, but we are being watched."

Ziyal kept a pleasant expression on her face. "You think it is Yaren?" Her heart had jumped and was starting to beat much faster. Her hand moved closed to the pocket of her dress where she kept the small hand phaser that Nerys had given her.

"I believe so." Garak calmly steered her to the stairs to the second level and then went up after her. "Excuse me, my dear." With those words he simply disappeared in the few shadows that there were on the second level of the Promenade.

Ziyal remained, outwardly calm and looked out over the Promenade. Her hand slit in her pocket, firmly gripping her phaser.

* * *

There she was... Staring out over the Promenade... But where was the other spoonhead... It did not matter...

He removed the phaser from his sensor-proof casing and hid it in the palm of his hand. He raised his hand and aimed...

* * *

Ziyal scanned the various faces, trying to determine who was watching her specifically. Not with any success though.

When they had just become friends, Garak had taught her some tricks of how to recognize someone who is watching you. She had had the feeling everyone had been watching her, so henceforth the tricks.

Again she scanned the faces. Her gaze remained on a man with dark brown hair, mustache and beard and deep-lying dark eyes. Most other people had met her gaze and some had even smiled or nodded, but this man look away every time she looked at him. He was the only one.

Once more she tried to meet his gaze, this time with a friendly smile. Again he looked away. She moved away from where she was standing, following behind a small group. Using that as cover she covertly observed the man. Suddenly he started to remove something from a small box and he raised his hand.

He was aimed something at her...

She dove at the ground, shouting: "Everybody down." She slapped her combadge. "Security to the second level of the Promenade." Her other hand pulled her phaser.

The orange energy beam luckily went over the head of the lying people.

* * *

Dammit...

His first shot having missed, he quickly aimed again and went to pull the trigger.

Before he had the chance though, something heavy hit him in the back and his face hit the Promenade.

* * *

Ziyal looked up, her phaser still at the ready. Garak had forced the man on the floor, a knee in his back making sure he remained there. The phaser the man had been holding was lying a few feet away. She stood up and headed towards them. From the corners of her eye she saw a mixture of Bajoran deputies and Starfleet security running up the stairs.

She looked back at Yaren and Garak on the ground, just a few yards away from her now. Suddenly she spotted something glistering in his remaining free hand. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't hesitate...

Knowing her phaser was on stun, she raised her hand, aimed and fired.

Yaren immediately slumped, his hand relaxing and something fell on the floor, making a tinkling sound. Garak, hardly fazed by the sudden phaser shot, bent down and picked it up.

"Thank you, my dear. If he had set this of, the results would have been most unpleasant."

Ziyal's hand fell down her side and she looked down at what Garak was holding. "What is it?"

"A miniature stun grenade. Normally not lethal, but in such close proximity it can be quite damaging."

"A grenade?" Ziyal's hands shook, almost dropping her phaser. Garak simply took it from her hand and pocketed it.

"You did very well. Come..."

Suddenly the security personnel was at their position with Ro as one of the first. "Are you alright?"

"We are fine, lieutenant. I suspect you might want to have this." Garak handed her the grenade, which disappeared into an evidence box.

Ro turned to one of her deputies for a moment. "Get him to a holding cell, then have someone check him over. Have them do a DNA test. I also want statements of all the people who were here at the time."

"Right away, sir."

Ro turned back to Garak and Ziyal. "Come with me to my office, please." She turned around and headed in the direction of the stairs. Garak and Ziyal simply followed.

* * *

Arriving in the security office Ro gestured both Ziyal and Garak to sit, while she moved behind the desk.

Garak regarded Ziyal for a moment. "Do you want something to drink?" At her nod he turned to the lieutenant. "Lieutenant?"

"Go ahead." Ro gestured to the replicator in the corner. Garak ordered a red leaf tea and handed it to Ziyal. Then he took his own place.

"Do you still have the phaser you used, Ziyal?"

"I have it, lieutenant." Garak put it on the table.

Suddenly the door opened and Kira Nerys entered. "Report."

"The man who we suspect to be Yaren is in custody and currently undergoing a medical examination, including a DNA test. Statements from bystanders are being taken and two deputies are researching how he got his hands on a sensor blocking box and a stun grenade, since records do not show Yaren taking them officially from Militia supplies. I was just going to ask miss Tora's and mister Garak's statements. " Ro reported.

Kira nodded. "Good work." She turned to Garak and Ziyal. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Colonel ."

Ziyal looked up and smiled a bit. "I will be fine, Nerys."

Kira put her hand on Ziyal's shoulder for a moment. "I need to talk to Bajoran authorities. Then I will come to see you, okay?"

"Okay." Kira left the office and Ziyal turned to Ro. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"I will contact you when we are certain it is Yaren." Kira finished her report to Shakaar and general Lenaris of the Bajoran Militia.

"Excellent work, Colonel. A team will then be on DS9 as soon as possible to take the prisoner of your hands." Lenaris said.

"If I may ask, what is going to happen to him?" Kira asked.

"If it is Yaren, he will undergo a psychiatric evaluation. What happens after that, depends on the results. If there are psychiatric problems, he will treated in a closed mental hospital. If there are none, he will face a court marshal. In both cases he will be stripped from his rank. Was that it, Colonel ?"

"Yes, general. Thank you." Lenaris nodded to both Shakaar and Kira, then left Shakaar's office.

"Colonel, I will need to talk to you later today, but at the moment I suspect you want to check on what is going on and how Ziyal is doing."

"You know me to well."

"Then I will talk to you later." With that Shakaar signed of. Kira left her office and headed for the security office to get another update.

* * *

In main Ops Kira quickly turned over command to Commander Lavelle and headed towards the Promenade. Arrived there, here destination was the security office. On the way however, she took some time to talk with some passerby's, talking with each of them for a few moments to check the mood. It appeared calm had returned to Promenade after the event between Yaren, Ziyal and Garak.

She sounded the chime and entered the security office. Ro nodded as a greeting. "I am almost finished, Colonel . Give me five more minutes."

Kira simply choose to stand back as Ro asked her last question and noted down the replies Garak and Ziyal gave her.

Finally Ro rose and said: "Thanks for your cooperation. I will contact you if I need any further information."

Ziyal and Garak rose from their chairs. Nerys moved forward and, unusual of her, pulled Ziyal in a quick hug. Then she held her at arms length and regarded her closely. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem so pale."

Ziyal smiled softly. "If you insist, I will ask doctor Bashir to check me out. Okay?"

Nerys nodded and they left the office, Garak following behind. Just outside the door Garak turned towards Ziyal. "I have to contact my superiors on Cardassia. Before the message comes down the grapevine."

Ziyal nodded. "I understand. We will see each other later?" Garak nodded in reply and they pressed their palms together. Then he headed towards his quarters to make the call.

Ziyal and Nerys continued to the infirmary. Arriving there, Bashir greeted them and gave them a quick update on the medical condition of the man who was suspected to be Yaren. Finally he asked what he could do for them.

"Nerys was worried and she thought I looked to pale. I promised to get myself checked over to be sure." Ziyal explained quickly.

Bashir nodded. "Of course." He gestured towards a biobed and asked Ziyal to sit down. He took one of this medical tricorder and started scanning Ziyal. "Slightly elevated adrenalin levels. That fits with earlier events. And your blood sugar is very low. When did you eat for the last time?"

"This morning, at breakfast. I was just going to have lunch with Garak."

"Then that explains why you look a little pale." Bashir lifted a hypospray. "This contains a glucose compound. After this I want you to eat as soon as possible."

"Alright." Ziyal lifted her chin slightly so Bashir could have easier access to her neck and hopped of the table. "Did you already have lunch, Nerys?"

Bashir regarded her for a moment. "I guess not. I am prescribing a healthy, filling lunch for the both of you... Before you keel over, Nerys."

Nerys glared at the doctor, but then said: "Thank you for easing my mind, Julian."

"Your welcome."

Ziyal and Nerys headed for the exit and just before they left, Bashir could hear Nerys ask: "Where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Two days later the message arrived that Yaren was to be stripped from his military rank and that he would be admitted to a closed psychiatric hospital for treatment, since severe problems had been found during the evaluation.

Shakaar had also contacted Nerys and had reported they had finally sorted out all the legal problems around Ziyal's status. She was declared a citizen of Bajor and her certificate of death had been reversed. In stead a certificate of death had been issued for Ziyal's clone, who had been given the name Tora Lariah after careful consideration by Ziyal.

The Ghemor government on Cardassia had reacted calmly to the news of Garak's involvement with the Yaren incident, as it was starting to be called by those involved, but they requested that he return to Cardassia as soon as possible. His presence would be appreciated since a group of Federation councilors and ambassadors was coming to visit Cardassia, citing the need to see where the aid was used for with their own eyes. Among the Federation officials was ambassador Lwaxana Troi. Garak had decided to leave with a relief ship that would be docking on Deep Space Nine in a few days.

* * *

"I give greetings to all who are present here, for this is a joyous occasion. Today, in a ritual so old that very few living have even heard of it, two people who have lost almost their entire families come together to create a new family..." Jaris spoke eloquently to those gathered in the shrine in honor of Ziyal's and Nerys' san-thonan.

Ziyal and Nerys were seated in front, both kneeling on soft pillows. A low table was set between them and on it rested three exquisitely crafted glass cups. Next to both Ziyal and Nerys stood a bottle, also crafted from glass. Jaris stood next to both women. Other people who were present were kneeling or sitting on the same kind of pillows Ziyal and Nerys were kneeling on. The only exception was Kasidy Yates, who was seated in a comfortable chair in deference to her advancing pregnancy.

It was not a large group present. Next to Kasidy, Jake and Korena were kneeling. Some other members of the senior staff were also present, namely Nog, Julian and Ezri. Quark had also shown up, although no one had expected that. Shakaar had come from Bajor to witness the ceremony and he was sitting on a pillow next to Garak who was looking somewhat uncomfortable. A video recording was being made however, to be sent to some friends who could not be present, like the O'Briens and Odo.

"Not the bond of marriage like many people expect on such an occasion, but a bond of sisterhood. A different bond, but one just as strong. So let it be known that Kira Nerys, daughter of Taban and Meru, and Tora Ziyal, daughter of Naprem have chosen to be joined as sisters." Jaris finished speaking and gestured to Ziyal and Nerys.

At his gesture, Nerys picked up her bottle and poured some of the clear spring water into one of the cups. Then she handed it to Ziyal and spoke: "You might not be my sister in blood, but I choose you as the sister of my mind."

Ziyal drank from the cup, then picked up her own bottle, poured some water in the cup and handed it to Nerys. "You might not be my sister in blood, but I choose you as the sister of my mind."

Nerys drank and then poured water in the second cup. "You might not be my sister in blood, but I choose you as the sister of my heart."

Ziyal repeated the gestures and spoke: "You might not be my sister in blood, but I choose you as the sister of my heart." They repeated the ritual once more, but now they spoke: "You might not be my sister in blood, but I choose you as the sister of my spirit."

After the cup was emptied for the final time, they gave each other their hands and spoke in unison: "I choose and accept you as my sister and I promise to love and care for you as sisters should, until death separates us."

Jaris placed his hands on their hands and recited a blessing. Ziyal and Nerys rose and hugged each other. The ritual over, all those present applauded.

* * *

After the ceremony in the shrine, everybody gathered in the quarters shared by Nerys and Ziyal, for some light refreshments. Everybody talked and generally had a merry time. Soon the first had to leave though. Duties called Shakaar back to Bajor, Julian to the infirmary, Ezri back to her office, Nog to the various mechanical problems Deep Space Nine always had and Quark had to open his bar. Kasidy had been very tired and quickly excused herself to take a nap.

Finally only Nerys, Ziyal, Jake, Korena and Garak were gathered around the table. All had a glass of spring wine, except for Garak who was drinking a glass of kanar.

Ziyal leaned back in the couch and smiled mischievously. "Did you read the latest edition of 'The hottest news: Under the Bajoran sun', Nerys?"

"You mean that tabloid?" Nerys frowned. "You know I never read that. Why?"

Jake rolled his eyes and Korena sighed. Ziyal simply laughed. "Apparently the next Sisko wedding is on the way since the 'son of the Emissary' is dating a 'buxom brunette'."

Nerys coughed up her wine. "What?!"

"I am supposed to have asked Korena to marry me, with me on one knee on the Promenade, facing the Celestial Temple."

"Who wrote that?"

"Some crazy woman named Rita Skeeter. I already fixed it, Nerys." Jake shook his head and laughed. "They could have written worse things."

Korena also laughed. "My friends know to take that magazine not too seriously."

Garak simply sipped his kanar and said: "Sometimes I do no understand the Federation at all."

At those words, everybody burst out laughing.

* * *

Ziyal smiled sadly as she walked with Garak towards the airlock where the Elizabeth Blackwell, an Olympic-class hospital ship, was docked before heading to Cardassia.

"Will you be able to write?" she asked.

"I am sure Ghemor and his government will keep me busy, but I will endeavor to send you at least semi-regularly messages. And perhaps you will be joining one of the volunteer groups heading for Cardassia soon, so it will not long before you me again, my dear."

"I am still going to miss you."

"I promise I will see you again, Ziyal. Whatever happens, no matter how bleak things look." Garak smiled, recalling his words to her as he had been about to leave for the Gamma Quadrant three years ago to look for Enabran Tain.

Ziyal smiled as well, obviously remembering the occasion as well. "I believe you. And I promise I will see you again. Even if I get cloned again…Or apparently get killed again." Ziyal laughed softly.

Arriving at the air lock, they found only Kira Nerys waiting there for them.

"Garak" Kira held out her hand to shake.

"Colonel Kira." Garak took her hand and shook it. "Please look after Ziyal."

Kira nodded. "I will."

"I can look after myself, you know." Ziyal looked slightly annoyed at Garak's words.

"I know, my dear. But I still worry." Garak lowered his voice and said: "It has been only two weeks since you became back."

This time Ziyal smiled broadly. "I understand." Not quite knowing what to say further, she simply hugged Garak. After a few long moments, they let go and she stood tiptoe, quickly pecking him on the cheek. Then she stepped back.

Garak picked up his bag and nodded at them once more. He regarded Ziyal closely for one moment more and to his surprise he noticed that some of the missing sparkle had returned to her eyes. Then headed into the ship.

Kira put an arm around her shoulders, knowing how much Garak meant to her. "You okay?"

"I will be." She swallowed once. "Let's go back to our quarters, Nerys. The sooner I start my preparations, the sooner I will can making my plans reality."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ziyal looked up from the PADD she was studying. "Hi Nerys." She looked her over for a moment. "You look tired."

"I am tired." Nerys sat down on the couch next to Ziyal. "What are you studying?"

"Something Ezri gave me. It's about the possibilities of art to help traumatized children." Ziyal put the pad down and headed towards the replicator. "Do you want anything?"

"A raktajino would be great."

Ziyal brought a red leaf tea and a raktajino back to the couch and sat down again. "How was everything today in Ops?"

"The fleet of Klingon ships is keeping everything quite busy. Plus all the normal daily business." Nerys sipped her raktajino. "Did you hear from Bajor?"

Ziyal nodded. "I did. I will be traveling with a group leaving in three weeks, although I will not be working with them. I will be reporting to Doctor Grace Chandel and Commander Matthew McCormick. The first members will start to arrive in two weeks on the station."

"What kind of group is it you're traveling with?"

"It is a mixture of several novices who feel called to work on Cardassia and a number of Cardassian orphans. They are mostly going to teach the farms how to work with the soil reclamators." Ziyal explained.

Nerys regarded her closely. "Are you sure you are ready?"

Ziyal smiled reassuringly. "I am. I have been studying for two months now and I have been volunteering in the day care for six weeks. I finished my first aid training with Julian and Ezri cleared me from counseling. Laren even helped me to sharpen my skills with a phaser and the both of you have been teaching me self defense in case I ever need it." She held up another stack of PADD's. "I have even been preparing myself in case Garak asks me to help to smooth some things over. I never knew Starfleet had that many protocols, rules and procedures. It's almost worse then trying to fully understand Cardassian social customs."

Nerys laughed. "That is true. If you are sure..."

"I am."

"Then we should go to the temple and ask vedek Jaris to ask the Prophets blessing for your journey.

* * *

Nerys was the only one to walk with Ziyal to the air lock where the ship was docked that would take this group of volunteers to Cardassia. Ziyal had already said goodbye to her other friends on the station and her luggage was already on board. Except for the package she was carrying.

Nerys hugged Ziyal and said: "I am going to miss you. Promise you will write."

Ziyal hugged back. "I will miss you too. And of course I am going to write." She let Nerys go and reached down to pick up the package. "I made this, as a gift.

She took the package and removed the brown paper it was wrapped in. Nerys revealed a delicate pen and ink drawing.

"It is called 'Family'." Ziyal explained.

Nerys looked over the drawing. In the foreground she and Ziyal were standing, surrounded by Jake, Ezri and Julian. She thought she could even see two set of Ferengi ears behind Julian and Ezri. Above the group was a rendition of the wormhole or the Celestial Temple and in the lines she could recognize the face of Benjamin Sisko. In the upper left corner several faces were drawn. It were Miles, Keiko, Molly and Kirayoshi O'Brien. Also there was a portrait of Shakaar and Odo's face was clearly visible. In the upper left corner she could recognize several people that had passed away. Her father and mother and two little brothers were there. The faces of Bareil, Lupaza and Furrel were also clearly visible. She even saw the face of Tekeny Ghemor drawn there. She looked up at Ziyal, tears glistering in her eyes.

"The idea came from something vedek Jaris said during our san-thonan. He said that you didn't have a family. But that isn't true. You have one and they are all on there. Even the ones who are now with the Prophets." Ziyal quickly explained.

The painting was carefully rewrapped and placed on to the side. Nerys pulled Ziyal in her arms again, though more tightly this time and Ziyal returned the gesture. After a very long moment they let go.

"You have to get on board."

Ziyal nodded. "I know." She stepped into the air lock. "You will hear from me soon." Then she turned and boarded the ship.

She entered her future.

The End??


End file.
